The Rock - Torchwood Style
by Awatere11
Summary: So one of my fave movies is The Rock. Ianto plays the pat of the FBI Agent and Jack of course ... the part of the Salty Inmate. A few tweaks but i have kept most of the storyline. Hope you enjoy. ALT VERSE ... Lords, also ... Owen is still a twat.
1. Chapter 1

1

A man in front of a mirror dons his Marine dress blues. Spit polish shoes laced. Medals clipped to jacket.

The Man puts his hat squarely on his head. Eyes glint. On the man's dresser…. Three Purple Hearts, photos of a woman (his wife), photos of marines in combat locales.

_Staring into the photos, we can almost hear PANICKED VOICES, EXPLOSIONS, NOISES OF BRUTAL COMBAT. Through smoke, a desperate MARINE PRIVATE who knows he will never be rescued... TWO MARINES walk up to a farmhouse door; through the screen we see a MOTHER AND DAUGHTER who know what the news will be... A MARINE COLOUR GUARD carries a COFFIN... Now we are the coffin as a FLAG drapes down on us. Placed into a YOUNG WOMAN'S HAND. Now we're in ARLINGTON CEMETERY. Images of the cemetery are reflected in wet puddles, as the SPIT-SHINED SHOES walk past images of the TOMB OF THE UNKNOWN SOLDIER a ROW OF GRAVES comes into focus … Suddenly AN EXPLOSION and we see -A MARINE in a jungle, radioing for help: ,You gotta get us outta here sir, Jesus, they're all over us... ! And an' EXPLOSION ends the communication ... _

Arlington Cemetery. Two groundskeepers on "ride 'em" lawn mowers, Bennie and Marlin, smoke Camels and watch the Marine Officer. He's alone, across the cemetery.

"You'll get used to him. Every Sunday morning - rain, snow, holidays nothin, keeps him Away." Bennie says to the newbie, pointing at the soldier.

Brig. Gen. Francis Xavier Saxon stands before a headstone: BARBARA MCLEAN SAXON 1946-1996.

"Hi Barb. The house sold yesterday. I know, I know, the market's depressed. Anyway, I'm leaving the area. Some things I have to do. Things I couldn't do while you were here. Maybe you would have approved. Hell, I know you wouldn't have." He pauses for a beat "I've tried everything and I can't seem to get their attention. But now they'll learn how it feels on the other side. Let's hope it elevates their thinking."

Saxon puts new flowers on the grave. Walks off.

.

.

.

.

.

ACCESS ROAD TO ARMY WEAPONS COMPOUND – NIGHT

Heavy rain. A road next to a heavily guarded bunker facility. A canvas covered Army Truck blows a tire in the road. The driver gets out. Inspects the tire. Inside the truck … four marines in black suits dive through a hole in the truck bed floor into a manholeinthe road.

ARMY WEAPONS COMPOUND - FRONT GATE – NIGHT

Three Army M.P.s at the front Guardhouse. General Saxon pulls up in a Suburban. The M.P.s immediately recognise him and stand more rigidly. "General Saxon, sir. It's an honour. Is the Colonel expecting you, sir?"

"He'd better be. This is a security inspection." Saxon snorts.

"Yes, sir!" The M.P. waves Saxon in, saluting crisply.

GRATED STORM DRAIN IN BUNKER COMPOUND

The four marines from the truck are waiting, readying arms. The leader is looking at his watch. Gives a hand signal to the others, and up they go –

BUNKER COMPOUND

The four marines emerge from the storm drain and move toward covered positions in the compound. Yards away – Two army "MAGAZINE CHECKERS" emerge from a building with clipboards, on routine check. The Army M.P.s escort General Saxon inside. Three army guards spring up from their Surveillance monitors'. Everyone's nervous, in awe, rigid at attention. Colonel Callahan emerges from an adjacent room, sleepy-eyed.

Colonel Callahan tries to look awake as he blurts "General Saxon! This is a surprise!"

"That's the idea, Colonel."

BUNKER COMPOUND - WATCH TOWER

Two marines position themselves outside the door to the bunker compound's elevated watch tower. Below the watch tower, the Army Magazine Checkers approach. Marines 1 and 2 spring out, armed with M-16s with over/under grenade launchers They shoot Bean Bag projectiles at the Army Guards, who collapse, dazed. Marines 3 and 4 burst inside the watch tower. The guards inside spring up. BOOM BOOM, they're hit by bean bag projectiles, propelling them out the windows of the watch tower. They fall 10 feet and lie unconscious.

Marines 1 and 2 outside, now in Magazine Checker's uniforms, move to the Bunker Door. They open the door with the Magazine checker's Coded Cards. Two Army Guards, playing poker, look up at the entering marines. Marines 1 and 2 walk straight up to the Army Guards, holding them at bay with M-16s. Before any words are spoken, one of the marines injects each of the guards with a Vaccine pistol.

BUNKER SECURITY BUILDING

Four more marines led by Sgt. Crisp enter, holding Col. Callahan, General Saxon and the Army Guards at bay. "This is a security exercise, sir. We've fully breached and infiltrated your compound. I'm afraid you and your men are my prisoners, sir."

The marines begin cuffing the Army Guards to the radiator and taping their mouths. SGT. Crisp says "Sorry sir, you realise the importance of these exercises."

Saxon says to Callahan "Ten men who could have been terrorists are out there doing whatever they damn well please to your compound, Colonel. Here you sit with your ass chained to a fucking radiator. This is not a tight ship. I would not want to be in your shoes in the morning."

Sgt. Crisp hits the Front Gate's open buzzer and follows Saxon out of the room.

The gate swings open.

Two Humvees enter the compound.

The marines use a 'rabbit tool, (hydraulic, compact and powerful) to pry open the bunker's steel doors. They rush down a hallway. The marines rush up to another steel door and quickly pry it open. A refrigerated storage room for chemical weapons. Storage tubes are labelled: V.X. POISON GAS. Across the room are rockets labelled: 55 115 MM BOLT ROCKETS.

Using the Track Hook System in the bunker's ceiling, the marines move the V.X. Chem Rounds and Bolt Rocket to the waiting Humvees. It's very fast, like clockwork. Then the last tube drops, everyone freezes and Saxon moves fast, sealing the door as two men are trapped inside, screaming for help. There is nothing anyone can do. Saxon watches impassively as the men been to boil alive… their skin bubbling then splitting as they…well … melt.

The Humvees, followed by Saxon in his Suburban, roar out of the compound.

Saxon on a CB radio: "A textbook exercise, gentlemen. Rendezvous in eleven hours."

No one mentions that…hiccup.

.

.

.

.

F.B.I. FIELD OFFICE, FT. DIETRICH …. CHEMICAL/BIOLOGICAL DIVISION

Headquarters for chemical/biological weapons.

A windowed door stencilled "Chemical/Biological Weapons Division." A rubber dart hits the glass and drops into a trash can next to the door. Owen Harper curses in a broad London accent, surprising here in America "Son of a bitch..."

"You owe me five dollars, Owen." Welsh tones laugh at the room as Ianto Jones plays with his friend who got him the gig over this side of the ditch. Across the room – Ianto Jones, 25, and partner Owen Harper, 30, feet up on desks, with toy guns. This is Man's Boredom. A ceiling fan circles. Owen yawns; scratches neck with his gun barrel.

Ianto reloads.

Aims.

Fires.

The Dart hits a cardboard target across the room which activates a Rube Goldberg series of events ending in a Plastic Girl being ignited in a pan of chemicals.

Owen, without even getting up, casually sprays the pan with flame retardant foam.

Ianto then yawns "I was told this was exciting work. I gave up my cushy job doing fucking nothing to come over here and… do nothing?"

"Patience, Ianto. It has its moments."

A klaxon sounds. Owen smiles excitedly.

Ianto follows Owen down a grimy, off-white corridor illuminated by antiseptic light. This is an older building. Hasn't been refurbished and shows it.

CHEMICAL WEAPONS - LABORATORY

A medium-sized laboratory, where 5 F.B.I. Technicians are bent over tables of beakers, test-tubes, Bunsen burners, etc. The room and equipment are old and used; could be 1976 rather than 1996. Along one side of the lab is a plexi-glass wall. Inside the plexi-glass is an airlocked Gas Chamber. F.B.I chemists Lonner and Sato motion to Ianto.

"C'mere, boys." Toshiko Sao smiles and points inside gas chamber "A dog at J.F.K. got a whiff of something postmarked to a Bosnian refugee camp. Could be detergent, could be saran gas."

Inside the gas chamber is a large wooden crate next to a table of Poison Detection Instruments.

"Bosnian refugee camp?" Owen snorts "I don't get it."

"Half a million Serbians reside in the U.S., Owen. Serbians don't like Bosnians. Read a newspaper. It's good for you. Hold out your hand." Ianto demands.

Owen does so. It's shaky. "I'm okay. Really. Let's do it"

Ianto gives him an uncertain look.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The door Hisses open. Ianto and Owen, in vulcanized rubber suits and visored helmets, enter. They go to the instrument table before the crate. A Glass Vessel with tiny air holes (like a salt shaker) descends from the ceiling. Inside are Cockroaches.

"Coal miners use canaries, we use those. Sorry guys." Ianto says to Owen who is too excited to care. Finally … they are about to see some action.

Toshiko speaks into a mike "We have airlock, boys. Proceed."

Ianto speaks into his helmet mike "July 1, 0.900 hours, agent Ianto Jones and agent Owen Harper. Initiating exam of a wooden crate. Suspicion of seran gas device inside."

Ianto grabs a pry-bar from the instrument table-and slowly pries open the crate's wooden lid. He motions to Owen. Together they gingerly lift the lid. It's filled with "UNICEF" type stuff.

Ianto lifts out a Hot Plate. Owen lifts out an Egg Beater. Ianto runs a Poison Sensor past each as he continues to speak "Appears to be kitchen items, cleaning agents, and... (lifts out a sweatshirt) ... old clothes. "

"This is thrilling." Owen mutter a he lifts out a Doll.

Ianto's Poison Sensor's Needle goes crazy "Careful, goddamn it Owen!"

The doll's eyes open.

Its mouth blast a pinkish spray, hitting Ianto's forearm and Owen's palm.

DR. Sato curses as she stabs a button marked "exhaust" and another marked "emergency."

A Klaxon sounds. F.B.I. Technicians race for the exit.

IN THE GAS CHAMBER

The pinkish gas hovers in the air. Ceiling exhaust fans begin to suck it up. In the glass vessel - The cockroaches convulse, flip in the air and explode, guts splattering the vessel walls.

"What's hap... what's happening...?" Owen splutters, unable to see for the pink clouds around them.

Toshiko looks at a digital clock on the control panel. "Don't panic, Owen. 50 seconds and the gas will clear. You're okay."

Ianto grabs the doll from Owen, slams it on the table, and grabs a scalpel. Cuts open the doll's chest.

"I've got some bad news and some really bad news." Ianto says in a sing-song way "The bad news is the gas is corrosive. It's eating our suits."

Owen looks at his rubber gloves. The rubber is beginning to bubble and corrode. "What's the really bad news."

Ianto peels back the doll's plastic chest, revealing: a C-4 EXPLOSIVE DEVICE and ten poison ampoules. "Enough C-4 explosive to blow the chamber and enough poison gas to kill everybody in the building."

Owen's and Ianto's rubber gloves are melting.

"The acid's eating... it's eating my fucking suit..." Owen splutters as he turns in a small circle examining himself.

"Chill, Owen." Ianto says calmly then yells to the outside "WHERE'S THE GODDAMN SPRINKLERS?"

Dr. Sato runs to another panel and flips on the sprinklers. The pipes KNOCK. A few pathetic drops trickle from the sprinkler heads. She shouts into them "Something's blocking the pipes, Ianto."

"When in Christ's name are they gonna give us a new building ..." Ianto mutters as he continues to work.

Toshiko shouts "Get the atropine, Owen."

"The atropine, Ianto?" Owen, terrified, jerks open an overhead cabinet, revealing several inch needled syringes

"You die, we all die" Toshiko was saying as calmly as she could "Inject yourself, then diffuse it. (Ianto continues to inspect-the device) Goddamn it, Ianto, take the antidote."

Owen fumbles with a huge syringe.

"Get that away from me." Ianto snarls then ads to himself "I hate needles."

Toshiko screams "IANTO … INJECT YOURSELF! LONNER, WHERE'S THE GODDAMNED WATER?"

The pipes are knocking, now they're coughing. Dr Lonner says nervously "It's coming, it's coming ..."

Owen sinks to his knees, holding the huge syringe in front of his heart, hari-kari style, hands trembling ... Ianto concentrates on the device; his calm is unsettling. His hands flash, grabbing instruments and performing precise, deft, functions. He snips a wire and splices it.

Another.

Another.

Toshiko is sweating it out "Ten seconds, Ianto."

Owen moves the syringe closer to his chest "Oh fuck oh shit oh fuck THIS IS LIKE FUCKING PULP FICTION ONLY IT'S REAL."

Owen drops the syringe. Fumbles for another... Ianto ice-cold, continues on the device ...

Toshiko shouts "Five seconds, Ianto, four seconds, Jesus Christ ..."

Ianto's rubber glove is stretched to transparency. We see Ianto's flesh through the acid-eaten rubber. He makes one final cut-and-clamp.

The detonator on the poison gas turns off.

Toshiko continues to shout "Three, two... the gas is clear!"

Outside the gas chamber green lights start to flash on the control panel and a torrential spray soaks Ianto and Owen.

Owen is wide-eyed and trembling.

Ianto glares at him.

"Next time use the atropine!" Toshiko barks at him.

"I don't like needles."

.

.

.

.

GEORGETOWN - STREETS/ALLEYWAY

The bohemian part around Georgetown U. Ianto heads down an alley between two townhouses. Loud country music emanates from an apt. above. Ianto ascends. A young woman black stands in the middle of the living room, belting out a Carlene Carter tune in cowboy boots, rhinestone blouse and skirt. Lisa Hallett, 30's, is playing guitar, accompanied by a boom box.

"A Every little dream I dream about you, Every little song I sing about you, It drives me crazy when you go away" she sings then notices Ianto "Wanna keep you locked up at home ..."

Ianto walks past her into the kitchen. Lisa turns down the music. Ianto re-enters with a Budweiser.

Lisa continued with a obviously fake New Jersey accent "Hey there."

"Hey honey. "

Lisa gushes "I wrote a new song. Wanna hear it?"

Ianto sits heavily on the couch. Rubs his temples. "Not now."

"Boy, somebody's in a bad mood." Lisa snorts as she pouts at him.

"Yeah, somebody's in a bad mood." Ianto agrees with the reason he left his home and all he knew. Her desire to break into the music industry … namely country and western meaning she had talked him into the horrible existence in this strange land. God, he misses rain.

Lisa changes the c.d. A Puccini Opera plays.

"Better?"

"Much better."

She sits with him. Puts her arm around him. "What happened baby. Tell me."

"Had a close one."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"You know how I feel about what you do." Lisa rises from the sofa.

"Could we change the subject?" Ianto asks, annoyed as she knows this was the best gig he could get for the money she need since apparently she can't have a fucking job other than music now.

"That record company in Nashville wants to hear my demo tape."

"Hey! Now there's some good news."

"You think I'm too... ethnic for country music?" She grimaces.

"Lisa Hallett? No. Definitely not. You could have posed for the Mona Lisa. Sophia Loren looks Swedish next to you." Ianto smiles.

"I hope that's a compliment. I could change my name. How 'bout Bobby Sue Hallett?"

"Stick with Lisa."

"How 'bout Liza Jones?"

Ianto frowns.

"Six years, Ianto. We've lived together six years."

"We've talked about this, Lisa, we've talked it up, down, inside and out ... " Ianto sighs.

"this, this probably isn't the best time ... Ianto, I'm uhhh." She sighs "I'm pregnant."

"You're what ... ?"

She holds up a positive home pregnancy test.

Ianto blinks for a moment then says in a low voice "So this is a good time to tell you those mumps I had three years ago left me infertile? Hmmmm?"


	3. Chapter 3

one more ot help set the scene for you

.

3

DESERT AREA - - DAY TWO

Gunships roar overhead and land next to the two Humvees. The Huey's doors open. Marine Captains Frye and Darrow, both late 20's, drag out two Marine Lance Corporals, bound and gagged, and sit them down. Other marines roll gurneys laden with chem rounds, rockets and other equipment onto the Hueys. The Hueys ascend and SCREAM off across the desert.

.

.

SAN FRANCISCO – ALCATRAZ ISLAND

A Park Ranger (JOE) leads a group of 80 tourists across the prison exercise yard. In the background looms the city of San Francisco and Golden Gate Bridge. Park Ranger Joe is telling the same old story he does every tour "Alcatraz - "the Rock" - is the most famous, and was the most feared, prison ever built. Here the inmates were allowed one hour of daily exercise."

A female tourist asks "Is it really true no one escaped?"

Joe nods "True, madam. From 1936 until the prison's closing in there were fourteen attempts but no one's believed to have made it to shore - alive at least."

The tourists file off toward the Main Cell House. Bringing up the rear are Gen. Saxon, Maj. Baxter, Sgt. Crisp, Capt. Hendrix, and Pvts. Scarpetti, Royce, Gamble and Starling, all in civilian clothes. Saxon motions to Crisp, who bleeds off with Scarpetti and Royce. Saxon and the others continue with the group.

Cell Blocks B and C, which inmates called "Broadway." A long corridor with three tiers of cells on each side. The Ranger leads the tourist group inside.

"Al Capone; Machine Gun Kelly; Robert Stroud, the Birdman of Alcatraz; all lived in these cells." The Ranger pulls the cell door lever (recessed in the wall at the end of cell block). All the cell doors on the first floor slide open. "Now Ladies and Gentlemen, the U.S. Park Service cordially invites you to become inmates of Alcatraz - temporarily of course."

The tourists laugh and move inside the cells.

.

.

ALCATRAZ - WHARF

The side across from San Francisco. The Tourist Boat is docked in front of the U.S. PARK RANGERS' OFFICE. Sgt. Crisp and Pvts. Scarpetti and Royce walk up to the Ranger's office. They look left and right, then enter.

Park Rangers and a Secretary look up. One rises to address them "You're not supposed to leave the tour, guys. Is there a problem?"

SGT. Crisp nods "Big problem."

.

.

MAIN CELL BLOCK

The tourists are in the cells, looking around. Park Ranger Joe notices Saxon, Baxter, and the other marines standing behind him.

Park Ranger Joe smiles as he asks "Don't want to be locked up, fellas?"

"Not today." Saxon replies "You go ahead."

"I don't think so hah hah."

Baxter draws a .45 and places it to Ranger Joe's head.

"I think so" Saxon smiles back.

Startled, Park Ranger Joe backs into a cell. Baxter grabs the cell door open/shut lever and yanks it. The cell doors CLANG shut. Saxon, Baxter and the others walk off.

"Hey, what are you doing... ? - wait a minute, what's going on... ?"

.

.

PARADE GROUND–

Saxon and Baxter walk up to the Parade Ground as the two Huey Gunships approach. They hover above the parade ground. Cpts. Frye and Darrow rope-deploy from the Hueys. They stand at attention, saluting Saxon and Baxter.

They hand signal to the Huey pilots. The Hueys take off around the back of the island.

.

.

THE INFIRMARY, UPSTAIRS ROOM

A former hospital room will be the command and communications center. PVTS. Gamble and Starling set up a portable desk, chair, and an array of communications equipment (including portable satellite dish and look out).

Along the Shoreline CPT. Hendrix and Prvts. Royce and Scarpetti lay motion sensors on the perimeter.

In the morgue PVTS. Cox and McCoy load the V.X. Chem Rounds from insulated cooking bags (size of a big gym bag) into the morgue corpse drawers. Major Baxter sets up a portable Rocket Launcher.

MAIN CELL HOUSE ROOFTOP CAPTS. Frye and Darrow set up a second portable rocket launcher.

Dow below the tourists are now panicked, confused, and making a commotion. Shouting and yelling. A woman is crying. Suddenly a .45 is fired. Total silence. Saxon and Baxter, followed by Pvts. Gamble and Starling (pulling a gurney stacked with Marine Field Rations), walk to the middle of the cell block.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. You are my prisoners. I have no intention of harming you. You will be fed regularly. That is all you need to know for now." Saxon says as Gamble and Starling begin passing out the field rations.

.

.

.

.

.

WASHINGTON D.C. - J. EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING –

F.B.I. Director Yvonne Hartman exits her office in a cocktail dress, trailed by Margie Wood, a young F.B.I. Agent.

"Can it wait till morning, Agent Wood, I'm going to hear Bruce Springsteen ..." Yvonne demands.

"In that?"

"Christ, the concert's for the Prince of Wales or somebody ..."

"I really think you should take this call personally." Wood advises and they stare at each other and then strode to Hartman's office where she grabs her phone. "F.B.I. Director Hartman."

Saxon's voice comes across the line "First: I am holding eighty-one civilian hostages on Alcatraz Island. Make an excuse to their families and do not alert the media or there will not be eighty. Second: fifteen guided rockets armed with V.X. poison, are currently aimed at the population of San Francisco. I will call again at 0-hundred hours and state my demands."

"Wait." Hartman splutters "Who is this?"

"Brigadier General Francis X. Saxon."

CLICK.

Hartman stares at the phone: calls to outer office "Mary Jane, get the Pentagon! (to Agent Wood) Call the San Francisco office. It seems Alcatraz was just re-opened."

Agent wood gives her a curious look.

.

.

..

ALCATRAZ - INFIRMARY/COMMAND CENTRE

Cpts. Hendrix, before Saxon. Frye, and Darrow, and Sgt. Crisp at attention Maj. Baxter at Saxon's side.

Saxon says calmly "At ease, Gentlemen. It is traditional for me to meet with my officers before an operation. The heart performs one thing, the legs another, the brain another - all better function together or the body becomes ill, is prone to disease. Major Baxter, Gunny Crisp and I have been on the front lines since 'Nam.' Captain Hendrix was my adjutant in the Gulf. Get a haircut, Pete, you're lookin' like a beatnik. (the crew-cutted Hendrix smiles Captain Frye, Captain Darrow.) You and your men are new to me"

"Would the General like a recitation of our service records?" Frye asks.

"I'm well aware of your service records, Captain, they are excellent." Saxon assures him "I want to be clear on why you - why all of us are here. You both stand to profit from this."

Frye answers "Profit is not my motive, sir. I am here to redress a wrong."

"Yes, sir, and to learn some people a lesson."

"This country has places where wrongs are redressed, Captain Darrow: They are called courts of law." Saxon says calmly "In the military, they are called Courts Martial. This country has places where lessons a-re leaned. They are called schools. Am I confusing you?"

"Well, sir, frankly ... "

"I see that I am" Saxon snorts "The only accurate term for what we are doing here is treason. Plain and simple. An insurrection against a government to which we have sworn allegiance. Everyone in this room must understand that."

Saxon looks from face to face, studying each then continues "The question is what kind of traitor are we. Coward or lion? Benedict Arnold, or Thomas Jefferson? I have posed that question to myself, have answered it, and my conscience is clear. Have all of you?"

"Yes, sir." The soldiers all roar.

"Within thirty-two hours you will leave this country and not return. All of you can live with that?"

In unison they roar "Yes, sir."

"Well, I cannot. So, regardless of what happens on this island in the hours ahead, I will stay." The men exchange surprised glances.

Hendrix says with confusion "But General, you'll be prosecuted."

"Yes, Captain. And I plan on conducting my own defence. It will make the O.J. Simpson trial look like an episode of "Perry Jack." Take your posts, gentlemen. Semper fi."

Saxon's men fall out and exit. Baxter, the last to exit, salutes Saxon.

.

.

.

.

PENTAGON - SITUATION ROOM

Many people around a table, each with a Dossier on Saxon: F.B.I. Director Hartman, F.B.I. agent Margie Wood, White House Chief of Staff Hayden Sinclair, National Security Advisor Louis Lindstrom, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs General Albert Kramer, Air Force General Peterson, and C.I.A. Director Milton Amway.

General Kramer is speaking "Last night Saxon and eleven marines, under the guise of a security exercise, walked off with fifteen V.X. rockets. It wasn't discovered until the shift change this morning." On the screen a younger version of Saxon appears in Vietnam. Kramer continues "Here he is in Vietnam - I think a Major at the time."

Sinclair interjects "Four tours in Vietnam, Grenada, Panama, Desert Storm. Three purple hearts... two silver stars and... the Congressional Medal of... Jesus. (looks up) The man is a hero."

Kramer corrects him with a frown "A legend. During Tet he held off a brigade of V.C. single-handedly. Saved his whole company. Hence the nickname 'gunfighter'."

Hartman asks "What was this book Saxon wrote on Vietnam? Anybody read it?"

Sinclair replies "No. Give me the skinny."

Kramer barks "The 'skinny' Mr. Sinclair, is that the U.S. should have either won the war or gotten the hell out of Vietnam and stopped wasting American lives. I happen to share General Saxon's view.

The door opens.

A naval attaché pokes his head in. "General, it's him."

The call connects to a phone on the table. Kramer barks "Frank, this is Albert Kramer."

Saxon's voice is calm "Hello Al. How are Judy and the kids?"

"They're fine." Kramer replies "I'm with General Peterson, F.B.I. Director Hartman, Chief of Staff Sinclair, Security Advisor Lindstrom, and C.I.A. Director Amway. You've got a lot of people worried, Frank. Can you help us out?"

"I'll come straight to the point, General Kramer. Eighty-three Force Reconnaissance Marines have died under my various commands." Saxon does not beat around the bush when he has the room "Forty seven in northern Laos and southern China ..."

"Southern China? We never admitted we sent troops into China." Sinclair snaps and there is a pause.

"Who is that" Saxon demands angrily "Identify yourself."

Everyone stares at Sinclair. "White House Chief of Staff Sinclair, General."

"How old are you, white House Chief of Staff Sinclair."

"I'm thirty-three."

Saxon takes a deep breath then says in a deadly calm vice "Well White House Chief of Staff Sinclair, by your ninth birthday I had led over two hundred incursions into China and personally killed that many of the enemy. General, put some duct tape over Mr. Sinclair's fat, ignorant mouth. He has shit for brains and he is wasting my time."

Sinclair's irritation is relieved by the Naval Attaché entering again, who hands him a phone and whispers "The President calling from Moscow."

Sinclair walks to the far corner of the room with the phone, speaking sotto voice.

Kramer rolls his eyes "Continue Frank."

"Eighteen others died in covert, illegal operations in Chile and El Salvador. Remember the Gulf War. Those pretty "smart bomb" pictures on C.N.N.? My men lased those targets. Ten were left to rot outside Baghdad when the conflict ended - and let's not even mention Mogadishu, gentlemen. No benefits were paid to their families; no medals conferred. These men died for their country and they weren't even given a goddamn military burial." Saxon takes a beat "This situation will not stand: you will transfer 100 million dollars from a Grand Cayman "Red Sea Trading Company" account to an account I designate. From these funds, reparations of one million dollars will be paid to each of the 83 marines, families. The rest of the money will pay for my outfit's expenses. Am I clear?"

Hartman leans over the table as she asks "Except for the Red Sea Trading Company. What is that?"

"Identify yourself."

"F.B.I. Director Hartman, General."

"You'll be particularly interested: It's a slush fund where the Pentagon keeps proceeds from illegal arms sales." Saxon chortles.

"Frank, Jesus, this is classified information." Kramer gasps with horror.

Hartman is stunned "Is this true?"

General Kramer, embarrassed, nods yes.

Saxon speaks again "If you want the money back, you'll have to tell the attorney General and the boys down at Justice where it came from."

Hayden Sinclair returns to the table. "General, I've just spoken to the President and he is clear as hell on this: We will not negotiate with you and we do not care if ..."

"Someone please gag that man." Saxon demands angrily "Alert the media, I launch the gas. Refuse payment, I launch the gas. It is just after midnight. You have 36 hours - all of today and half of tomorrow, until 12 noon - to transfer the money. Don't even consider the standard counter measure, General."

They are left staring at the speaker as static crackles.

Saxon has left the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Kramer asks "What's the potential casualty rate of a single rocket armed with V.X., General Peterson?"

"In a dense urban area, sixty, seventy ..." General Peterson starts to say and is interrupted by Sinclair.

"Well that's not so bad ... "

"Thousand." Peterson says in a droll tone "Seventy thousand. Dead. One teaspoon will kill all living organisms in a three story office building. Get the point?"

Hartman asks "What did Saxon mean by 'standard countermeasure' General?"

"Napalm. Standard pgison gas can be neutralized by napalm. It burns it up - consumes it upon detonation. The problem is that V.X. gas is ten times more toxic and designed to withstand napalm. Saxon must know about Willy Peter, General."

"'Course he does." Kramer snorts before explaining to the others "Willy Peter, short for "White Phosphorous Incendiary Device," still in its test phase. It detonates at 6,000 degrees, enough to burn up V.X. _(Something is dawning on him)_ That explains Saxon's time frame. He knows we're not operational. What would it take, General?"

Peterson grimances as he considers his response "To equip a flight of F-16s with Willy Peter in 36 hours? An act of God_. (off Kramer's look)_ All right, we can try. But view the use of Willy Peter as a secondary initiative."

Kramer nods with authority "Then on to our primary initiative. _(hits intercom button_) Send in S.E.A.L. Team Leader Anderson. _(to F.B.I. Hartman_) Who's your best chemical biological man?"

Agent Wood rises "I'll find out."

"Tell him to pack a bag for San Francisco."

.

.

.

IANTO'S HOUSE - ROOFTOP - NIGHT

Tar paper and gravel roof. Candles burning. Loretta Lynn's "Stand by Your Man" on the boom box.

Amongst the rusty support beams for an old sign from the 120's -Lisa and Ianto are locked in an argument that has been going a while, her medical papers she had printed off saying that sometimes Mumps does not produce infertility making Ianto even more incensed as he had fucking known that and is currently rooting around in the fold-a-file looking for the letter from the doctor that confirmed his zero sperm count at his last exam. They both have robes on. A cell phone rings.

Again.

"Don't answer... we have to sort this… for our baby!"

"Shit, shit, shit what time is it?" Ianto mutters as he ignores her, fumbles for phone "Hello. (pause) I'll be downstairs in ten minutes."

Ianto hangs up. The couple stares at each other. Lisa's seen this look before ...

"I've got to go to San Francisco."

"No." Lisa snorts "I'm sorry, but NO. I need you here with me." She folds her arms defiantly "We need to talk about this..."

"I've got to go."

She grabs his arm. "I can't... I cannot deal with this right now ... (softly) Ianto, I am very Catholic. And very pregnant. And very unmarried. Help me with this."

He turns away from her "I do not love you. I will not marry you. I just didn't plan on you cheating on me, that's all."

Lisa sighs then perks up "Tell you what, I will come to San Francisco. It's probably just a training exercise. I will check into a hotel, order up some champagne, you finish up your business and ... we can sort out a DNA test or something right? I can prove to you that I love you … this is your child."

"Champagne. You are pregnant remember? Christ Lisa …no. Just….no. Don't you dare come piss about when I am trying to work. Not with this. Haven't you done enough? Call your Baby Daddy or whatever"

Lisa sighs as he turns to leave the room and she slumps back with a soft curse.

.

.

.

PENTAGON - SITUATION ROOM

U.S.N. commander Charles Anderson, 35, just the hardest looking man you've ever seen, stands before the group. Anderson is a Navy S.E.A.L., an Incursion Team Leader. Before Anderson are Aerial Recon Photos of Alcatraz. "A precision night drop is out due to the full moon. Likewise on a frontal, seaside attack: at the first shot, Saxon might launch. My second in command is working on an attack from within the prison. (beat) The idea is to penetrate the tunnels under the prison, undetected, emerge in its centre, and jump the marines from behind - take their rocket positions without a shot fired. But I need better intelligence."

"You've studied the architectural plans?" Kramer asks.

"They're useless." Anderson snorts "Alcatraz was originally a Civil War fort. It's been ripped up and rebuilt for years. Under there is a maze of shit, excuse my language. (beat) What I need is personal, firsthand intelligence on the island's tunnels."

Director Hartman gives a very significant look to C.I.A. Director Amway. "The former warden?"

"Died in 1979. The guards we contacted are useless." Agent Wood interrupts "There was a janitor, "Alcatraz Al". He worked there for twenty years, but he died in 1983."

Peterson raps his knuckles on the table "Didn't three guys escape? I thought I saw a movie about it. AGENT WOOD It's a Hollywood myth. No one's escaped Alcatraz and lived."

F.B.I. Director trades a very significant look with C.I.A. Director Amway. Amway clears his throat. He is older, very old school. Everyone turns to him. "There is someone who can help us."

Hartman stands "The C.I.A. Director and I have something to discuss in private."

Hartman and Amway rise and exit together. Everyone else sits there, confused.

Hartman and Amway exit into the corridor. They huddle tightly against the wall. In a sotto voice Hartman hisses "You're not actually suggesting ..."

The man spent every night for six months making a dry-run of his escape. He knows every inch of that island. We have to, Yvonne."

.

"I am very uncomfortable about this." Hartman rubs her arms to show displeasure.

.

.

_WOLFBURG PENITENTIARY - CELL BLOCK _

_A long row of cells... cell after cell. Sullen inmates stare blankly at the wall._

.

.

.

.

"I knew, I knew someday, this would come back to bite us." Hartman whines.

.

_**ISOLATION.**_

_At the end of a gloomy corridor is a Cast-Iron Door. _

_._

"It won't bite anyone - if handled correctly. When was the last time you saw him?" Amway asks.

"When he escaped from San Quentin." She replies. "The man was an S.A.S. trained killer."

.

_Two Federal Marshals open the cell's steel locking bar. They push open the door. Dark inside. A Man sits on the bed. _

.

"Can we risk letting him out Yvonne?"

.

_A shaft of light cuts across the cell floor. _

_._

"The question is: can we not?"

.

_The shaft of light slices the face of Jack Harkness. He is Scottish, at least once was, imprisoned without trial for 33 years on U.S. soil. For now, we have no idea why. _

_Also …. Why does he not look a day over 30?_


	5. Chapter 5

5

WASHINGTON D.C. - DULLES AIRPORT HANGAR

Raining.

An F.B.I Gulfstream 4 Jet sits on the tarmac. F.B.I. Director Hartman sits with Francis Reynolds, 30, an Assistant U.S. Attorney from the Justice Dept. Ianto sits across the aisle.

"I'm told you're our best chemical weapons man, Ianto. What's your education?" Hartman demands.

"B.A. Columbia. M.A. and P.H.D., Johns Hopkins, biochemistry and toxicology."

"Excellent. What do you know about V.X. gas?"

Pause.

Ianto stares at Hartman then quietly asks "This isn't a training exercise, is it Ma'am."

"No Ianto. It's not a training exercise."

.

.

.

.

SAN FRANCISCO - FEDERAL BUILDING – DAWN

Dawn breaks over San Francisco. A Black sedan and black suburbans pull up to the F.B.I.'s West Coast office. Ianto, Hartman and Reynolds get out, go inside.

.

F.B.I. - OBSERVATION ROOM

We watch Jack being led into an Interrogation Room, his legs in irons, his hands cuffed behind him. Watching through a TWO-WAY MIRROR are Hartman, Ianto, Reynolds and Ernest Sanchez Bureau Agent in Charge. Sanchez is a gruff guy with the subtlety of a heart attack.

"The following is a state secret. Disclose it to any party and you will be subject to prosecution." Hartman warns before she continues "His name is Jack Harkness. A British national incarcerated on Alcatraz Island in 1962, escaped in 1963."

Sanchez snaps "Director, no one's ever escaped from Alcatraz ..."

Yvonne snarls back "I'm telling you facts, Agent Sanchez. Do not argue and do not question. He was recaptured and sent to San Quentin, from which he escaped in February, 1976. He's been held at Wolfburg since. He has no identity. He does not exist. Understood?"

She then turns to Sanchez "I want one thing: how he escaped Alcatraz - specifically the route he took through the island's tunnels."

"You want him conscious or unconscious afterward?" Sanchez asks.

"Don't even entertain it." Yvonne warns "This man laughs at strong arm tactics. sodium pentothal doesn't work either."

"Why's he going to help us now?" Ianto asks with confusion.

Reynolds hands Hartman a paper "Jack's papers are in order, Ma'am. A full pardon?"

"Because I'm willing to give him what he wants" Yvonne responds.

"A full pardon." Ianto repeats softly.

"Steep price for some information." Sanchez huffs as he waves pardon away "I don't need that to get what you want."

"Sanchez - try subtlety." She warns.

"It's my middle name." he grins and then turns to Ianto "Watch kid, maybe you'll learn something."

Sanchez exits. Yvonne grumbles "I ask for an interrogator and what do I get ..."

In the interrogation room Jack looks around. He focuses on the mirror. He stares right through at Ianto, or is seems that way. Ianto is fascinated, unnerved. Ianto whispers to himself "Jesus look at this guy. How old is he again?"

Sanchez walks in to the interrogation room, sipping coffee. Jack sits there, eyes forward.

"I'm F.B.I. Special Agent in Charge Sanchez." Sanchez sits.

Jack stares at the table. "In charge of what? Fucking me over for another three decades?"

Sanchez says in a congenial way "Hey. Easy. I just want to talk."

"You know what F.B.I. stands for Sanchez? Fucking Bloody Idiots. I don't want to talk to you."

A pause.

Sanchez glares at Jack. "Just some questions about Alcatraz. It's a tourist attraction now. You remember Alcatraz, Jack."

The word "Alcatraz" registers with Jack. "Do I remember Alcatraz."

Not the island itself. The tunnels underneath it."Sanchez says, moving his hand in a digging motion.

"Real subtle" Yvonne groans.

"There's no harm in cooperating with us." Sanchez grins.

"Who's "us?" F.B.I.? C.I.A.? Why should I do that?" Jack raises an eyebrow with a look of amusement.

"Maybe there's a gift in it for you." Sanchez offers, his hands splayed wide.

Jack says to the mirror "Timeo danaos et dona ferentes."

Ianto smiles slightly as he whispers to himself "I fear the Greeks even when they bring gifts."

"Are you capable of reading, Sanchez?" Jack leans back to regard the man.

Sanchez is getting flustered. "I don't have time for this shit... (pause; stares at Jack) Yes. I can read."

"The story of Archimedes. Know it?"

"No." Sanchez grunts.

Ianto sighs to himself "Ancient Greece. Archimedes was imprisoned by his king."

"Thomas a Beckett. Heard of him?" Jack demands next.

"Maybe." Sanchez frowns now "Not really."

Ianto mutters to himself "Archbishop of Canterbury. Imprisoned and executed by Henry the Second"

"Solzhenitsyn. I've a sneaking suspicion you've heard of him." Jack's eyes narrow.

Ianto now says to himself "Russian poet and dissident exiled to Siberia."

Sanchez draws a blank on Solzhenitsyn. "Look, I'm asking the fucking questions here. (beat) You can trust the F.B.I."

"That's a good one, Sanchez. What do you call and F.B.I. Agent who can't tell a lie? A mute." Jack turns away. As if Sanchez no longer exists. Suddenly, over a wall-mounted Intercom: U.S. Attorney Rrynolds interrupts "Uhm, Agent Sanchez, could we have a word with you?"

"Here, call your lawyer and tell him you're going back to jail." Sanchez tosses a quarter on the desk and exits.

Hartman snorts "Impressive, Sanchez"

"You mind if... uhm... I take a shot?" Ianto asks.

"He'll eat him alive." Sanchez laughs.

"He's already had you for the first course." Yvonne barks, then hands Ianto the pardon "Go. "

Ianto takes the pardon, goes for the door. Ianto is completely out of his element, has no idea what he's doing, and is-suddenly face-to-face with this... creature. The two men regard each other.

"Take his cuffs off." Ianto demands.

The Marshal uncuffs Jack's wrists. Jack rubs his wrists, staring now at Ianto. "Who the fuck are you, Mother Theresa?"

So much for Ianto's confidence. "No actually, I'm Ianto Jones. Mr. Harkness, we really need your help. That's a pardon and release contract from the Attorney General's office. It makes you a free man, provided you cooperate."

He slides a ballpoint pen across to Jack. Jack looks at the pen, then Ianto. "It's Captain actually. What do you do for the F.B.I., Ianto."

Lying, Ianto replies "I'm a field agent."

Jack grins and leans forward "Tell me what you really do."

In the observation room Hartman whispers "Don't answer that..."

"I'm a chemical biological weapons expert."

Jack registers this information.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid ..." Hartman groans.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Jack stares at the pardon contract, thinking. "You said I'd be a free man. Define free"

"Uhm, well, emancipated. Unfettered." Ianto waves a hand around.

"I know what the fucking word means, idiot." Jack sighs, then taps the table "In this context."

"I don't understand..."

"During the time I cooperate, will I be outside?" Jack asks "Outside a jail?"

"Well yes I suppose ..."

"You suppose?"

"Yes. You'll be outside." Ianto says firmly.

"Don't give away the farm, Ianto." Hartman splutters with shock in the other room.

"What's happening on Alcatraz, Ianto?" Jack is curious now his fear is gone.

"A hostage situation. A matter of life and death. "

Jack thinks. He picks up the pen then looks at mirror "Then on one condition: a minimum of two hours in the Fairmont Hotel - I trust it still exists. I want a shower and a new suit of clothes."

"I think we can arrange that."

With that Jack picks up the pen and signs the pardon contract. He hands it to Ianto, who exits.

Jack turns toward the mirror, staring right through.

Ianto enters the observation room with a look of satisfaction. He hands Reynolds the signed pardon contract.

"Why didn't you throw in a trip to Fiji?" Sanchez snorts with amusement as he watches the handover.

"I'll have this forwarded to the President, Director." Reynolds goes to leave the room.

"No. You'll give it to me." Hartman demands with her hand out, causing the man to pause "Give it to me, Reynolds."

Reynolds reluctantly hands the pardon to Hartman. Who says to Sanchez "Show Attorney Reynolds outside there's a car waiting for him. And Sanchez - I'll handle the next stage."

Sanchez leads the perturbed Reynolds out. Ianto and Hartman are alone now. And Hartman tears up the pardon

"Ma'am, that's a legal document." Ianto splutters.

"I'll decide what's legal, Ianto."

Over Hartman's shoulder, Ianto watches as Jack places the quarter on the floor. He raises his metal chair; SLAMS it down on the quarter.

"Ma'am, those references to Archimedes, Beckett, Solzhenitsyn: all had something in common." Ianto tries to warn her as in the other room Jack picks up the coin. It has a deep burr in it. He moves to the mirror; begins carving into the glass. "They were imprisoned for doing nothing wrong. What's going on?"

Ianto watches over Hartman's shoulder as she snarls "You're out of your depth, Ianto. You are on a need to know basis and you do not need to know."

Jack has etched a circle in the mirror. He slams his elbow against it. The glass caves in, crashes to the floor. Ianto and Hartman whirl around, startled. Jack leans into the observation room. "one more thing: a shave and a haircut. (sees Hartman) Hello Hartman you Bitch!"

Jack and Hartman stare at each other.

.

.

.

.

MOJAVE - DESERT FLATS - MORNING

A hot desert-vista. Miles of nowhere. A Dodge sits under a tripod. Suspended from the tripod, a blinking device. The device detonates, showering the car with white hot burning liquid and amazingly, the car melts into a pool of molten steel, disintegrating to ash, which blows across the desert.

Several yards away - U.S.A.F. LT. Jimmy Fisk and CPT. Larry Giler (both late 20's) emerge from the heat waves in heat-reflective suits, walking toward a het protective bunker (a wall coated with heat reflective metal.) Behind the bunker U.S.A.F. General Peterson watches with other Air Force Officers and Technicians. Fisk and Giler enter, pulling off their suit hoods. Their faces are beet red from the heat.

CPT. Giler is talking "What it's all about, sir: Willy Peter burns steel, burns titanium; it'll sure burn up your poison and everything else in the atmosphere."

Peterson replies "I need four F-16's equipped with air-to-ground missiles within... (consults wristwatch) ... twenty-six hours."

LT. Fisk interrupts "Let me name some things that are more possible, General, with all due respect: winning the Lottery, climbing Mt. Everest barefoot, getting a parking space at Yankee Stadium, marrying Sharon Stone ..."

CPT. Giler held up a hand "Can't do it, General."

"You can. And you will." General Peterson walks off.

CPT. Giler roars "Get yer minds off Budweiser, baseball, and broads, fellahs - we're goin, ,round the clock!"

.

.

.

.

A van with no windows is moving. Jack is shackled to a steel loop at one end of the seating bench. Ianto sits across from him, a Cell phone at his ear. Three F.B.I. Agents (Cord, Star and Hunt) sit down the bench, talking amongst themselves.

Lisa's voice is in the phone …a recorded voice message "Hi! Ianto and Lisa ain't in! State your business! Make it interesting!"

Ianto hisses into phone "Listen Lisa: I'll explain later, but don't come to San Francisco. We can finish our argument another time, I know you. DO NOT come to stir things up."

Jack is watching Ianto, picking up anything he can from the conversation.

.

..

.

IANTO'S APARTMENT

Lisa stands in the threshold of the apartment, watching the answering machine as Ianto's voice continues to record on the machine "I repeat, don't come to San Francisco."

"Like hell I'm not..." She exits, slamming the door.

.

.

.

Ianto clicks off the phone, thinking, nervous. He notices that Jack is staring at him.

"Who's Lisa? And why don't you want her to come to San Francisco?"

Ianto doesn't answer. He notices the F.B.I. Agents staring at Jack and him. He straightens up.

"You're on a need to know basis and you don't need to know." He finally answers sullenly.

Jack grins, not the least bit put off "You learn that line in Cub Scouts, Ianto?"

The van stops and the rear doors open to the Fairmont Hotel Service Entrance. Jack finally breaks eye contact as he looks out and Ianto finds he is holding his breath.

.

.

.

.

FAIRMONT HOTEL - PENTHOUSE SUITE

Top floor suite with a private elevator. Grand, with French doors leading to a balcony. Director Hartman, Ianto and F.B.I. Agents Star and Hunt are in the room. Jackets off, shoulder holsters on.

"I personally picked this suite." Hartman explains as she points at elevator "Only one exit."

In the bathroom that is hot and steamy, from the shower. F.B.I. Agent Cord sits on the sink.

Jack's voice emanates from the shower. He's singing some ditty off-key. But Jack isn't washing. Inside the shower stall Jack is tampering with the housing of the retractable clothesline on the shower wall. Jack pops off the bell-housing. He pulls out the nylon clothesline cord (it's thick, about 10 ft.) and rips it from the bell housing. Tests its strength. Satisfied, he knots a noose on one end of the clothesline cord, then coils.

Jack emerges from the shower wearing a huge hotel bathrobe. Cord hands him a suit of clothes. Jack inspects them. Cord barks "Put 'em on. You've got forty-five minutes."

"You going to stand there and watch?"

"That's right." Cord sniffs.

"Well if it excites you ..."

Put the goddamn clothes on.

.

..

.

In the suite's living room Hartman is dumping the contents of a Barber's Bag on the sideboard. Hands the hotel barber, a swishy guy, a comb, electric trimmer and bib. The Barber frowns. "I can't do a decent job with these."

"That's all you get."

"I'm an artist, not a barber."

Hartman holds up scissors "without these he can't stab you in the throat."

Jack, dressed, emerges from the bathroom. Motions the barber toward the balcony. "Shall we do this outside? In the sunshine?"

The barber gulps. Follows Jack onto the balcony. Jack sits in the sun on a balcony chair. Bib on.

"How would you like it sir?" the Barber asks.

"whatever's in style." Jack winks back.

"Oh fabulous. You look shabby. Shall I snip and cut the shabbiness away?" The barber begins trimming Jack's hair.

Soon Jack's hair and beard are neatly trimmed. The barber holds a mirror up; Jack examines himself. "Good. Thank-you."

The barber stands. Clears his throat. Rubs his thumb and forefinger together.

"Yes of course. My secretary will take care of you." Jack turns to Agent Star "See to the good man will you?"

Agent Star, glaring at Jack, leads the Barber out.

"What say we bury the hatchet, Hartman…" Jack extends his hand. Hartman looks at it. As Hartman reluctantly takes Jack's hand, Jack slides the noose over Hartman's wrist. He yanks it tight and shoulders director Hartman bodily over the balustrade. Jack finishes his sentence "In your head."

Hartman plunges, howling , nine stories to her death. No, she only falls ten feet. SPROOOOOING she stops, hanging by her wrist off the side of the building, held there by - Jack on the balcony, clutching the other end of the nylon clothesline, staring at Ianto.

"Jesus... JESUS CHRIST..." Ianto fumbles for his gun. Finally un-holsters it.

Hanging below, Hartman is screaming as Jack warns Ianto "Drop the gun or I'll drop your boss."

Ianto does not know what to do … he was not trained for this shit.


	7. Chapter 7

7

FAIRMONT HOTEL - ACROSS THE STREET

Two F.B.I. Agents, loitering by their vehicle, look up at Hartman, dangling off the side of the building.

"Holy shit, we got a jumper."

The other Agent raises binoculars to his eyes. "Looks like... Hartman... !"

,

PENTHOUSE SUITE

Whoops ... I'm feeling tired ... Whoops ..." Jack lets Hartman drop a foot. Hartman SCREAMS!

Ianto drops his gun and grabs the clothesline. Jack bolts from the balcony into the suite's library. Agent Star sprints onto the balcony. Star and Ianto begin hauling Hartman up as .. . Jack steals through the suite, through the vestibule, and into the elevator. On the balcony Agent Star and Ianto hoist Director Hartman, red-faced and sputtering, over the railing.

Ianto grabs Star's walkie-talkie. "All units, this is Caretaker. WE'VE GOT A SIGNAL SIX. Jack's in the elevator! Let me know where he stops!"

.

FAIRMONT HOTEL - BASEMENT - HOTEL KITCHEN

Jack exits the elevator. The kitchen is bustling with Cooks And Busboys. Jack moves toward the side exit. Two F.B.I. Agents enter. Jack ducks into the dishwashing room. Waits for the Agents to run past. Jack emerges, running right into... Ianto. WHAMM. Jack's fist slams into Ianto's jaw. Ianto goes down on the huge dishwasher. Jack moves off quickly toward the side exit.

Jack exits the hotel. 20 feet away is the Parking Valet. Ten incredibly fast expensive European cars are waiting to be parked. First in line, however, is a Humuvee.

Ianto exits, looking at Jack getting into the Humvee. The Humvee explodes out of the hotel driveway. Ianto shouts to the F.B.I. Agents across the street "That's him!"

The F.B.I. Sedans roar off after Jack. Ianto looks around. A Ferrari sitting there. Ianto gets behind the wheel. The Ferrari blasts out of the driveway after the Humvee.

The Humvee lumbers up to a traffic light. Stops behind several vehicles ahead. Jack looks-up in the rear view mirror. The F.B.I. Sedans are behind him, closing fast. Jack rams the stick shift into gear; throws the wheel.

Jack's Humvee veers to the side and climbs over a parked, day-glow painted VW Beetle, squashing its hood. The Humvee roars through the intersection, leaving -The F.B.I. sedans and Ianto's Ferrari trapped at the light behind the other cars.

The Humvee plows through traffic, hitting the left and right bumpers of the cars in front of it, knocking them aside. It blows through ten cars like ten-pins. Ianto's Ferrari slaloms through the Humvee's wake of dented cars and accelerates after the Humvee. Two police patrolmen scramble into their cruisers, throwing on the cherry lights.

The Cruisers charge after the Humvee and the Ferrari.

The Humvee is accelerating up a very steep hill. 100 yards down the hill, the Two S.F. Police Cruisers, the F.B.I. sedans, and Ianto's ferrari, all race after it.

Jack has the radio on. A NEWSFLASH is broadcast: "_This just in: More than twenty highway patrolmen are involved in a high-speed chase on Van Ness Boulevard, north of Trocadero ..."_

Jack looks at the Humvee's Cell phone. Grabs it. Studies it. He's never used one before. "Modern conveniences. Cheers. (punches numbers) San Francisco. Alice Carter. That's C..a..r..t..e ..."

At the upcoming intersection the light is red. A Water Truck proceeds into the intersection. Jack runs the red light. The truck is in the intersection. Jack violently throws the wheel. The Humvee swerves to avoid the truck - but doesn't make it. Jack's Humvee SLAMS into the truck's back end, knocking it sideways. The Humvee blasts through the intersection as –water bottles (5 gallon each) tumble off the truck. The bottles roll down the hill, gaining speed. The call connects.

"_Hello?"_

"Is this Alice Carter?" Jack asks.

"_Yes. Who is this?"_

"Jack Harkness. (lengthy pause) Don't be shocked. I don't have much time. Please listen carefully"

Ianto is also on the phone.

"_Where is he sir?" _

"RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME." Ianto roars into the Bluetooth, wrenching the wheel.

"_What's he doing?" _

"HE'S ON THE PHONE... I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, HIS STOCKBROKER!" Ianto does not have time for this, why can't they bloody look and chase him themselves …. Why does he have to be in front … the patrol car whips around a corner to become the front vehicle and Ianto is about to yell at them to get out of the way when he notices Jack's latest move. Oh shit. Gotta go. Ianto looks at water bottles bearing down on him.

Inside the following patrol car the two patrolmen gape. Their eyes widen too as – the bottles are bouncing now, roll down on them at m.p.h. A bottle smashes through the windshield, showering the Patrolmen with glass.

Chaos.

Bottle after bottle smashes down on the front-running vehicles. Denting hoods, smashing windshields. Three F.B.I. Sedans and Ianto's Ferrari negotiate the crashing cars. They race through the carnage after Jack.

Jack's Humvee explodes over the crest of a hill at 90 m.p.h. and soars. A beat, then -THE F.B.I. Sedans, followed by Ianto's Ferrari soar over the crest of the hill.

At the next intersection here, Two Road Workers are sliding a Steel Plate over a 6 ft. deep ditch cut in the asphalt (for a water main or equivalent). The Road Workers, hearing the roar of Jack's Humvee, look up and dive away just as the Humvee blasts over the steel plate, dislodging it from its positioning. It Teeters on the lip of the ditch.

The front F.B.I. Sedan hits the teetering steel plate, which collapses - causing the sedan to be swallowed up halfway into the ditch, it's rear end sticking up in the air. Seconds pass, then –The second F.B.I. Sedan slams into the front-running Sedan's exposed undercarriage. Both vehicles are obliterated. Ianto's Ferrari, in the most hair-raising slide ever seen, veers and misses the mangled F.B.I. sedans.

Jack is watching in his rear-view mirror and whistles softly as he watches Ianto fly.

Now it's just Jack and Ianto.

Jack's Humvee, with Ianto's Ferrari close behind, races down a street on the crest of a hill. In the intersection ahead a cable car is turning down the hill. Jack's Humvee also turns down the hill, but as the Humvee rounds the corner –an old woman starts crossing the street. Jack throws the wheel swerving to avoid her, and - The Humvee's bumper catches the back of the cable car, dislodging its rear steel wheels from the cable car tracks. With the front wheels still lodged in the tracks, the cable car begins to slide sideways.

Ianto's Ferrari clears the cable car's sliding back end and sprints after Jack's Humvee.

The Humvee and Ferrari blast down the hill. The street is thick with vehicular traffic. So the Humvee swerves, leaving the street. onto the sidewalk. Where... SNAP SNAP SNAP it knocks down every parking meter, then hits a ladder in a cordoned off area. On the ladder, a lineman is fixing a Municipal Power Line. The ladder collapses; the lineman falls, flailing through the air. IANTO slams on the brakes. The Ferrari spins 180 degrees and lurches to a stop facing uphill. Air Bags explode in Ianto's face.

"Shit shit SHIT SHIT ..." Ianto screams with rage and pain as he clutches at his bleeding nose.

IANTO looks up the hill. Ianto's eyes bug. The cable car is still sliding down the hill sideways. The sliding cable car, its wheels spewing sparks is coming down the hill. The last passenger dives. it's now empty and sliding straight for Ianto's Ferrari ... Ianto grabs the Ferrari's cell phone and tries the door latch. The goddamn airbag is all over him... So Ianto shoots the fucking air bag.

The tumbling cable car hits the nearest car's rear. The vehicle's gas tank explodes, lifting the cable car. The Ferrari's door flies open. Ianto dives away as - the cable car, aflame, cartwheels in mid-air and lands with a WHUMP on the Ferrari, crushing it like a tin-can.

Ianto, dazed, wheels away from the wreck, shielding his eyes from the smoke and fire. A Youth on an old motorcycle rolls up. "You just fucked up your Ferrari, man."

"It's not mine." Ianto replies as he yanks out his wallet and started removing a wad of money.

"Way cool." The kid smiles.

"Neither is this." Ianto shoves the kid off the Motorcycle while slamming the handful of notes into the kid's hands. Speeds off into traffic. The kid stands there dumbstruck with enough money to buy two beat up dirt bikes.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ianto, driving through traffic on the kid's motorcycle, flips open the cell phone. Punches numbers.

.

F.B.I. OFFICE - CHEMICAL/BIOLOGICAL DIVISION, MARYLAND

Owen is enjoying another thrilling day. he grabs for the ringing phone "Chem weapons."

"Owen. " Ianto yells "bring up Wolfburg Federal Pen. The inmate is Jack Harkness."

Owen gets on the computer. Starts tapping... "Wolfburg, got it. Hasconi, Hagrane, Hasterg. No JACK Harkness in Wolfburg Ianto, is this a relative of yours... ?"

"Not now Owen. Go to February 1976. Who was transferred to Wolfburg from San Quentin that year?" Ianto replies.

"Two guys. Joseph Wainwright, and a... they don't have a name, just "inmate 1313?"

"Hit 1313."

Owen is now confused "This is weird. They got medical records, place of birth - Glasgow? But no name. Wait a minute, there's a next of kin. Alice Carter of 32 Stenson Drive, San Francisco. Ianto did you, like, fuck something up? Ianto? Ianto?"

Ianto roars off on the motorcycle.

.

.

.

SAN FRANCISCO - 32 STENSON DRIVE

A single family house. Across the street -Ianto watches the house. The door opens. Alice Carter exits. She's 39, tall, pretty, purposeful.

.

PIAZZA DES ARTES

Jack stands next to a massive column, writing on a piece of paper: "ST. MICHAEL'S CHURCH, FORT WALTON, KANSAS. FRONT PEW. RIGHT LEG. HOLLOW."

Across the park Alice Carter enters a city park with a rotunda of classical design. A walk-way under massive Corinthian columns. She moves through the rotunda. Jack sees her. He steps behind the column as she passes. There is a moment of indecision. Jack looks at the piece of paper in his hand.

"Alice."

Alice Carter stops cold. Slow-ly turns. And regards Jack.

Across the rotunda Ianto sees Jack and Alice. He stealthily moves toward them. Alice approaches Jack tentatively. He is stunned by her. By her beauty, her bearing, her likeness to him. "Hello. Yes. It's me. Alice. I uhm... I'm not quite sure what to say. This is all a bit much ..."

Several Police cars roar past, sirens blaring. Jack pockets the piece of paper "Let's uhm... let's walk a ways."

They walk off next to a Tall hedge. Ianto follows on the other side of the hedge. Ianto pulls out his cellular phone, begins punching numbers.

"So how long have you been out?" Alice asks.

"A while"

"A while. And you didn't call? You are free now, right?" she frowns as she regards him.

"I'm here with you, aren't I?" Jack tries to sound flippant.

"Why now? I mean why today."

"I was driving through San Francisco. I decided it was time." Jack is nervous now as he watches her frown deepen.

"Well there's not a lot I know about you other than you escaped from San Quentin, had a four day affair with my mother, and I'm the result." She sighs "You can imagine I'm pretty confused."

"I tried to explain in my letters."

"Ahh. Your letters. They weren't very easy to follow." She fishes in her pocket. Pulls out a letter. Whole sections of the letter have been scissored out.

Jack frowns. "I see. (grumbles) Bloody prison censors."

Alice tries for interest "How about explaining now?"

In the background they can hear police sirens. Jack looks around. "Maybe this isn't the best time... (off her look) Alice. Here sit down."

Jack and Alice sit on a bench. More sirens. Jack looks off nervously. "All will be explained. You must trust me on this. Someday very soon, after I get a few things settled, I will come back for you. What I need to know is: do you want me in your life?"

"How can I answer that? I don't know if we can... after 39 years, just start like that. Look at us, we look like siblings … why is that?"

"We are the same blood."

"But I don't know you."

"Where to begin." Jack sighs "My name is Jack Harkness. I'm Scottish. I attended Dartmouth Naval College. My favourite colour is blue. I like books. I like a good joke. At one time I shot a pretty fair round of golf. I'm in my …well … I am older than I look… and I've been in jail half my life. (Alice looks away) Maybe it's better I go."

She smiles. Puts her hands on his. "No. You're doing okay."

Police sirens blare. And the entire park is suddenly surrounded by F.B.I. and police vehicles.

"You lied to me" Alice accuses angrily. Ianto approaches. Jack makes no attempt to move. Alice turns to him.

Ianto flashes his I.D. "F.B.I. miss. Your father is working with us. He's helping us resolve a... (looks at Jack) ... dangerous situation."

"He is?" Alice glances at Jack, then back to the man in the immaculate suit, albeit a slightly tousled look.

"Yes ma'am. We've got to go, Jack."

Jack extends his hand to Alice. She takes it. "Alice - remember what I said."

They hug. Then Jack walks off with Ianto.

Across the park - F.B.I. Agents Star and Cord run up. Ianto barks sharply "No cuffs until we get to the cars"

They continue toward the waiting cars.

"You surprise me, Ianto. Now I'm going to surprise myself: thank you, you could have handled that differently" Jack finally speaks.

Ianto snarls softly "You almost got me killed. Twice."

"How's your jaw?"

Ianto wheels on Jack and swings. SNATCH. Jack catches Ianto's fist. Three inches from his face.

"It hurts." Ianto growls and Jack feels something inside him twist. Damn. How inconvenient … how… delectable.

Sancjez, Director Hartman and the F.B.I. Agents approach. Hartman's arm is in a sling; she's in a volcanic rage. "You cocksucker you dislocated my shoulder and cost the city of San Francisco ten million dollars. You try to escape again and Agent Chaney here will break your legs."

Agent Chaney large and mean, comes to Jack's side.

Jack grins "Pleased to meet you."

.

.

.

.

PIER 39 - F.B.I. COMMAND CENTER

Night is falling. A large warehouse room with windows looking out to Alcatraz Island. Looks like N.A.S.A. at a large table. Jack sits at the head of the table in front of a scale model of ALCATRAZ. Commander Anderson and ten Navy S.E.A.L.s look toward Jack.

Anderson is agitated, staring at Jack. "Okay, one more time: down this second fork fifty-seven paces to a septic chamber. Turn left at the water pump, then forty-two paces to the prison showers ..."

"No. Forty-two paces to the septic chamber. Fifty-seven to the showers"

Commander Anderson says pointedly "That's not what you said three minutes ago."

Jack smiles innocently "It's not?"

Commander Anderson has a dagger stare at Jack "Excuse me. (rises) Hartman."

Hartman follows Anderson aside. They confer heatedly. "I ask for someone with knowledge of the island's tunnels. you give me a fuckin, convict who wants to play "twenty questions" like it's a fucking joke"

"He knows every inch of those tunnels, Commander."

"Then he's keeping it to himself. He's fucking with me and I don't have the time." The Commander snarls "At his age? Has he really ever been there? He looks younger than me!"

A pause as she thinks "What if he went with you?"

"Out of the question. He'll endanger the mission he'll endanger my men. He's a security risk." The Commander snorts "Who says he won't bolt as soon as we turn our backs on him?"

"I'll handle that. Chaney." The hulking Chaney escorts Jack over. "You're not cooperating, John. Maybe this will help. I'm sure you're curious about what's happening on Alcatraz. (no response) Twelve United States Marines - a terrorist rogue force - have seized it. They've aimed fifteen poison gas rockets at the city. Enough poison gas to kill every man, woman and child in San Francisco. (smiles) Yes, Jack, including your daughter."

"You bitch daughter-of-fucking-Satan."

"Jack has a strong incentive to help us, Commander Anderson."

Jack boils. Then springs at Hartman. Chaney grabs Jack, head locking him. So Jack knees Hartman in her crotch. Hartman doubles over. Recovers, coughing.

"Get him some gear." Hartman screams with rage "He's going to the Rock. Ianto!"

Ianto looks up from a computer screen generating images of different angles of a V.X. Rocket. He walks over to the table. Anderson and the other S.E.A.L.s stare at him.

"The goal is to take out the launchers and neutralize the V. rounds, Ianto." The Commander asks calmly "Tell us what you know."

"Well, the thermal imaging photos picked up the poison gas. Here. The prison morgue. (points) It's probably being kept refrigerated. makes sense. V.X. gas begins to lose its toxicity at higher temperatures."

"Have you ever actually seen one of these devices?" the Commander asks.

"No sir, but I've studied them ..."

The Commander replies in a sarcastic tone "That's great, Ianto. You're in the Bureau, so you've had weapons training."

"A little, sir."

"So you've never been in a combat situation."

"No sir." Ianto replies then after a beat asks "Should I begin the briefing on diffusing and detoxification sir?"

"Won't be necessary."

Ianto splutters "Sir, these are very complicated devices..."

"I know they are, Ianto. That's why you're going with us."


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Sir?" Ianto blinks slowly.

The commander barks to S.E.A.L. Reigert "Get him some gear."

In the bathroom S.E.A.L. Dando stands at a urinal. Ianto bursts in and lunges for another urinal. He vomits. Gags. Spits. S.E.A.L. Dando "Nice to meet you too."

Sanchez enters. "You look like shit."

Ianto leans back against the wall. "Thank you."

"You're not wimping out on us, Ianto." Sanchez asks.

"I join the F.B.I. I ask for fieldwork." Ianto says dreamily "They say, "Ianto, you're too fucking smart for field work." Every year I put in for a transfer and every year I sit in that goddamn lab like the fucking Maytag repairman in the commercial. Then the call finally comes, and it's a whole fuckin, city at stake? Oh Jesus..."

Sanchez is sympathetic "Chemical Weapons isn't a cakewalk, Ianto."

Ianto splashes cold water on his face.

/

.

ALCATRAZ - LOWER LIGHTHOUSE – SUNSET

Cpts. Darrow and Frye look out . the window at the Marine's Command Center in the Infirmary. Captain Darrow is mumbling "Seventeen hours left. What the fuck is he doing? How much time does it take to transfer money from one account ..."

Captain Frye replies soothingly "Just a matter of time, buddy. The Pentagon will cave and we'll be headin, south of the border a million dollars richer."

ALCATRAZ - INFIRMARY COMMAND CENTER – SUNSET

Saxon sits at his desk. The phone rings.

"Saxon."

Security Advisor Louis Lindstrom speaks "Hello Frank, Lou Lindstrom. I'm in the oval office with General Kramer. We're having some problems with the account transfer, Frank."

"Don't tell me your problems, tell me your solutions." Saxon barks, with clear annoyance.

"We've spoken to the President. He's not too happy about this." Chief of Staff Hayden Sinclair enters the conversation.

"Well he'd better give me a goddamn assurance ..."

"The only thing the President will give you is a fair trial after you're caught, General." Sinclair snapped.

"That you, Sinclair? What exactly do you do at the White House? Answer the presidential phone? Wash the presidential limousine? Are you his golf caddy, Sinclair?" Saxon is enjoying himself now as he sneers at the phone.

Sinclair roars "Now you give me some coddamn respect, General ..."

Saxon is cold and clinical as he replies "You want respect, you child, you coffee server? Let's talk about Dave Ridgeway."

Kramer interrupts them "Who's Dave Ridgeway, Frank?"

"A twenty-two year old marine tortured to death by a communist death squad in the El Salvadoran jungle. His mother and young wife were told by the Pentagon that he went A.W.O.L. Let's talk about the respect he got." Saxon is smiling now as he has the attention he wants.

"This is going nowhere Frank ..."

"Then let me tell you what is: The most lethal poison gas known to man into San Francisco's business district. You have twelve hours to deliver the money or be prepared to reap the whirlwind, gentlemen"

CLICK.

National Security Advisor Lindstrom stares at the phone. Shakes his head. "What's the word from Mojave?"

Kramer replies "General Petersen can give us no definite assurance on the Willy Peter capability."

The men stare grimly at each other. Then Lindstrom sighs and says "Greenlight the S.E.A.L. incursion."

General Kramer picks up the phone.

.

.

NAVAL AIRSTRIP (INCURSION STAGING AREA) - DUSK- The INCURSION STAGING AREA

(a base in the S.F. vicinity)

Ianto and Jack, in black dry suits, join Commander Anderson and nine other S.E.A.L.s. Four S.E.A.L.s will be identified: Boyer, Reigert, Dando, and Shepherd. Commander Anderson is speaking "Listen up, men. Mr. Harkness here will run point for us. Lieutenant Shepherd will be attached to your hip, Jack. You breath, he breathes with you. Understand?"

Lieutenant Shepherd, young, laconic, nods at Jack who growls "Captain actually."

Commander Anderson continues to speak like Jack hadn't "Shep, what's the status on the special operational gear for Jack."

S.E.A.L. Shepherd hands over items. One aluminium fork and one quart of motor oil in a squeeze tube.

"Motor oil?" Ianto notices.

"For cottonmouth." Jack replies as Ianto and the S.E.A.L.s exchange looks.

Commander Anderson points at Ianto "here's our specialist. We will cover him while he neutralizes the' chemical threat. If he does his job we'll launch flares and hold our position 'till the cavalry comes. Make no mistake about it, gentlemen, we are going in against an entrenched force led by one hot-shit field commander. We are in the fight of our lives, I bullshit you not. Any questions? Let's move out."

They move across the staging area to -a CH-53 SEA STALLION and two Huey Cobra Attack Gunships, their blades whipping with ferocity.

S.E.A.L. Shepherd stands in the Sea Stallion's door. The S.E.A.L.s board past him. Last are Jack and Ianto. Jack steps back "After you, 'Yan."

Ianto gives Jack a look and climbs in. Then Jack. Then Shepherd, who SLAMS the door shut. The Ground Crew waves red light sticks "all clear." The Hueys and the Sea Stallion lift off. Ianto and Jack sit with the S.E.A.L.s. Grim, determined faces. Not a word spoken.

Commander Anderson finally orders "Activate mini-cams."

Anderson, Boyer and the other S.E.A.L.s flip on tony video cameras mounted on their shoulders. A Naval Medic passes out Syringes of Atropine in Ankle Sheathes. "Atropine. Any contact with the gas, use it."

Each S.E.A.L. takes one; begins strapping it to ankle. Ianto shakes his head, declining. "Uhn uhn. I hate needles"

.

.

PIER 39 - MOBILE COMMUNICATIONS TRAILER

F.B.I. Technicians talk into headsets and watch a bank of monitors displaying: satellite pictures, thermo-graphic images of Alcatraz, a computer bio of Saxon. Sanchez sits at the control panel wearing a headset. Director Hartman paces behind him. Sanchez confirms "Mini-cams operational."

Outside the warehouse an F.B.I. Sedan pulls in and parks. F.B.I. Agent Cord gets out. Alice sits in the back seat with her son clasped against her. "Would you please tell me what is going on?

"Can't do that, ma'am." Agent Cord replies "Sorry."

.

.

SKIES OVER SAN FRANCISCO BAY – NIGHT

The Hueys and Sea Stallion fly in formation. The Sea Stallion's running lights suddenly blink off. The two Sea Stallion Pilots don Night Visioin Goggles. In the hold - The S.E.A.L.s begin to prepare themselves; checking their weapons combat wet-suits, and Closed Circuit Rebreather Scuba Tanks. The S.E.A.L.s begin to don their scuba apparatus.

Commander Anderson leans in "You know what you're doing?"

"Yes. Little fancier than I'm used to" Jack replies as he examines the equipment. It's more modern, but not foreign to him. He adjusts his depth and oxygen gauges. Ianto, having a hard time, watches Jack.

The Hueys, 50 ft. from the water's surface bear down on Alcatraz. The Sea Stallion, lagging behind the Hueys, banks right and peels away. It descends lower, below radar.

.

.

PIER 39 COMMAND CENTER

The F.B.I. Radar Technicnian watches the Radar Screen. ..Glowing BLIPS move toward Alcatraz. One BLIP vanishes. "They're off radar, headin' 'round Treasure Island."

The Sea Stallion rounds Treasure Island and heads toward the rear of Alcatraz Island. The Sea Stallion Pilot turns to Anderson "I got you to the strongest current in the Bay, Commander. You're on your own from here. "

Anderson yells "Prepare to deploy!"

The S.E.A.L.s stand. Each checks the gear of the man in front of him. Straps tightened. Weapons checked. In the rear of the hold four S.E.A.L.s are readying two high-tech 139B 3-man submersibles called 'IS.D.U.s (Seal Delivery Units), also known as "Seal Subs." Jack is ready to go, calm and steady, eyes forward. Ianto is still behind. He has his scuba tanks shouldered, but he can't get the last of the tricky catches on the shoulder harness secured ... Jack reaches over and secures, with a metallic click, the catch. Ianto, embarrassed, nods.

At the back of the hold Shepherd, with a nod, directs Jack to sit down on the S.D.U. behind S.E.A.L. Boyer, the S.D. driver. Jack does so. Chaney then sits behind Jack. S.E.A.L. Dando then begins buckling Shepherd and Jack onto the sled with harnesses (the unit's version of a seat-belt.)

The Sea Stallion hovers 15 ft. from the surface. The belly door opens. Commander Anderson leans out, inspecting the drop area. He hand-signals to - S.E.A.L. Dando, reading the two S.D.U.s. Ianto sits on the second S.D.U. behind S.E.A.L. Reigert. S.E.A.L. Dando begins buckling in Ianto.

"Wait a minute." Ianto says and Dando stops buckling "What if this thing crashes ..."

Dando looks at Reigert. They laugh. This remark they obviously find very funny. Dando continues buckling Ianto in.

Jacks smiles too as he calls across "Ianto. Live a little. Life is short... especially yours."

And the S.D. are released, rolling out of the Sea Stallion on a set of tracks, splashing down into the bay here. The S.D.U.s' headlamps come on. The rest of the S.E.A.L.s, carrying equipment and single man mini-S.D.U. units, jump from the Sea Stallion one by one. The three-man and single S.D.U.s head toward Alcatraz, passing the lighthouse as the atop the lower lighthouse scans the bay, back and forth. It fixes on something. I

Saxon and Baxter watch from the window. Captain Frye's voice emanates from the walkie-talkie. "Something on radar, sir. Two Hueys in standard formation, due east and approaching."

Saxon raises binoculars. Scans the bay.

Saxon lowers the binoculars, clicks on his walkie-talkie.

"Decoy?" Baxter asks.

Saxon ignores him as he barks into his walkie-talkie "Royce, Scarpetti, Gamble, Starling: get to the west end of the island on the double. Think we have visitors."

In the water tower Pvt. Royce clicks off his walkie-talkie. "You heard the man, let's move it"

Pvts. Royce, Scarpetti, Gamble and Starling race off.


	10. Chapter 10

10

The S.E.A.L.s, pulled by their S.D.U.s. The S.D.U.s lights dim the fluorescent green. Boyer, the three-man S.D.U. driver, intense, determined. Boyer's fluorescent green instrument panel is charting their approach to the island. They've drawn close to the island. Commander Anderson swings an Underwater Spotlight, which reveals –a large water intake pipe jutting out from the Island's bedrock, 7 ft. in diameter, covered by a grate thick with rust, barnacles and seaweed. There's a small jagged hole, presumably through which Jack escaped 33 years earlier.

The S.E.A.L.s cast off the S.D.U.s and direct their lights inside the hole in the grate. Jack stares at the hole. Commander Anderson nods to Jack: "lead the way."

Jack does so. Enters the pipe. one by one, the S.E.A.L.s and Ianto follow Jack in. .

..

..

.

Pvts. Royce, Scarpetti, Gamble and Starling walk the shoreline, peering into the black water. Royce reports into the Walkie-Talki9e "Looks all clear, sir."

"Baxter turns to Saxon "Nothing."

"Tell 'em to stay out there." Saxon orders.

.

.

.

A large subterranean room under the island's power plant. A large wooden cistern in the middle. The S.E.A.L.s emerge in the cistern and climb out. The room has one exit, sealed with a heavy iron door.

Commander Anderson explodes "Thank-you very fucking much, Captain, you've led us to a room with no exit."

"Skipper, blow it or burn it?" Boyer asks.

"No time for the torch. Explosives'll bring the fucking world down on us." Anderson sighs, then turns to Jack "An idea, please, we're tight on time."

"Wait for me to unlock the door." Jack replies calmly.

"You do not look like Jesus Christ, Captain, so I'm having a hard time how you're going to accomplish that."

Jack points "Under there."

Underneath the steam engine is a tiny crawl space. Steam release valves periodically emit burts of seam. Commander Anderson gapes "You are shitting me. You catch one of those steam bursts and you're a corpse."

"True." Jack agrees as he unshoulders his equipment "I memorized their timing."

Jack sits on the edge of the crawl space. F.B.I. looks inside the crawl space: white hot bursts of 500 degree Fahrenheit steam blast down.

S.E.A.L. Shepherd nervously asks "Uhh sir, you said never leave his side ..."

"You're not required to follow, Lieutenant Shepherd. This man is going to die."

Jack grumbles to himself "That's been said to me before ..."

Jack takes a deep breath and he rolls –into the crawl space - he logrolls one revolution... STEAM BURST another evolution STEAM BURST another revolution STEAM BURST Jack rolls to a stop on his side. STEAM BURSTS on either side of him. Jack collects himself. Breathes deeply and rolls again. His movements are precise, from memory. He rolls past each burst, any imprecision certain death ...

In the cistern room Ianto, Anderson and the S.E.A.L.s watch Jack, amazed. S.E.A.L. Reigert asks "Who the fuck is this guy? Houdini?"

In the crawl space Jack rolls past the Steam Release Valve and disappears. In the Cistern Room - Several seconds pass. We hear the door being unbolted. It creaks open.

There stands Jack. He finds Ianto with his gaze and winks.

"Welcome to the Rock."

.

.

.

.

TUNNELS UNDER ALCATRAZ

Here, the tunnel moves up a steep incline to a locked steel bullkhead. S.E.A.L.s Reigert and Dando check it out. S.E.A.L. Dando sighs "She's at least three inches thick sir."

"Shit." Anderson huffs "Burn it."

Dando unpacks an Acetylene torch. Reigert turns on the Acetylene valves (tanks rigged to Dando's gear) and sparks the torch. IT FLAMES UP, white hot. Dando starts toward the bulkhead. Jack steps past him, bending his kitvhen fork into an awkward shape. He fishes the fork in the lock; twists it, and... POP. Jack throws open the thick bulkhead door. And climbs through the bulkhead muttering "Guys are worthless."

Commander Anderson gapes as he asks "Who is this guy... ?"

.

DRAINAGE PIPES UNDER MAIN CELL HOUSE

The team arrives at a series of concrete drainage pipes. Jack points up to one of them.

"The shower room?" Anderson asks and Jack nods. Sndrrson waves a hand "After you."

Jack and the S.E.A.L.s climb into the drainage pipe. The S.E.A.L. team with Jack leading the way, climbs toward a faint light emanating from a Drainage Grate above. S.E.A.L. Reigert readies a Fibre Optic Seeing Device; he pushes the fibre-optic camera up through the grate.

The camera turns, looking in a 360 degree radius, and transmitting images of -THE PRISON SHOWER - a tiled room with shower heads and a 20 160A ft. ceiling. Above, a mezzanine circles the showers; here Alcatraz's guards once watched inmates below. Commander Anderson views the shower room images on a Tiny (2 inch by 2 inch) Wrist-Held Video Monitor. Jack is eyeballing it, the VM looking juicy. Jack wants one.

The shower is deserted, but there's something of interest A MOTION DETECTOR (a blue beam flashed from a transmitter to 161A a receptor) across the grate.

"Motion sensor." Anderson whispers as he gingerly lifts the grate. Reigert wiggles his hands past the edges of the grate and nudges the beam transmitter (with one hand) and the beam receiver (with the other) away from the grate.

.

.

.

INFIRMARY COMMAND CENTER

A silent alarm next to Pvt. Royce blinks on. Royce turns to Maj. Baxter. "Sir. Anti-disturbance trembler tripped in the shower. We got visitors"

.

.

.

.

The grate pops open. S.E. .s Boyer and Reigert, wearing Night Vision Glasses, emerge taking defensive positions back-to-back. Commander Anderson follows. Then, one by one, the rest of the S.E.A.L.s emerge.

Anderson hisses to Lt. Shepherd in the drainage pipe) "Stand fast. We'll secure the area."

He directs Boyer and Reigert to a tiled column. They creep across the tiled floor, taking "check and defend" positions behind the shower's columns. But suddenly, shockingly... FLOODLIGHTS flash on. Coming from the mezzanine above.

The S.E.A.L.s whip off their night vision goggles.

.

.

.

.

PIER 3-9 - MOBILE COMMAND TRAILER

We see the illumination of the shower room (transmitted from the S.E.A.L.s cameras.) Sanchez demands " What's that...what the hell is that?"

.

.

ALCATRAZ - DRAINAGE PIPE UNDER SHOWER ROOM

Ianto, Jack, and Lt. Shepherd react to the sudden illumination above.

Ianto whispers "What's going on?"

S.E.A.L. Shepherd whispers back "Don't know."

The S.E.A.L.s whirl around, startled, unnerved, squinting into the blinding whiteness of the floodlights. Saxont's voice booms out "Drop your weapons."

The S.E.A.L.s, terrified, hesitate but do not drop their weapons as they stand back-to-back, weapons trained at the catwalk. Squinting into the white light. The S.E.A.L.s behind the tiled columns take cover. We cannot yet see Saxon and the marines.

The situation is chilling as Anderson shouts "Anderson here, General Saxon. Commander. Team Leader."

"Commander Anderson, if you have any concern for the lives of your men, you will order them to safety their weapons and place them on the deck at their feet"

.

.

.

PIER 39 COMMAND CENTRE

On the monitors we see the floodlights above on the Mezzanine and hear Saxonls voice.

Sanchez groans "Oh Christ this isn't happening."

.

.

Saxon looks down at the S.E.A.L.s. Baxter's next to him. The other marines are at positions around the mezzanine perimeter, M-16's trained and ready.

Anderson shouts "Sir, we know why you're out here. God knows I agree with you sir, but like you sir, I swore to defend this country against all enemies. Foreign, sir, and domestic. (shouts louder now) General, we've spilled the same blood in the same mud. You know goddamn well that I cannot give that order..."

S.E.A.L.s Reigert and Boyer stare into the floodlights as Saxon replies "Your unit is covered from an elevated position, Commander. I'm not going to ask again."

On the mezzanine level Cpts. Frye, Darrow and Pvts. Cox and McCoy have their weapons trained; they're pumped and trigger happy.

"Don't do anything stupid, Commander. No one has to die here." Saxon shouts.

"You men following the General: You are United States Marines and under oath you forgotten that? We all have shipmates we remember - some of 'em were shit on and spit on by the Pentagon - that doesn't give you the right to mutiny."

That's a nice speech, Commander." Saxon is unswayed in his conviction "I heard plenty like it in the Pentagon and on Capitol Hill. They all added up to zero. Pretty words aren't gonna get you out of this, Commander. Now abort this mission. Goddamn it, abort."

Behind the column - S.E.A.L. Boyer, just 20, having never seen combat, is trembling with fear, indecision. "It's us or them, Reigert, fuck they're gonna waste us ..."

"Get a grip on yourself ..." Reigert hisses back with alarm.

On the mezzanine - PVT. Cox's boot nudges a tile which has come loose from its mortar. The tile inches to the edge of the mezzanine. Then it falls ... Boyer, reacting to the falling tile, brings up his machine gun and fires a sustained burst in its direction –

And all hell breaks loose.


	11. Chapter 11

11

The marines fire in unison. A cruel withering fusillade. - The S.E.A.L.s in the middle of the floor take the brunt of it. They gamely return fire. But they're hit. Again. Again. Again. In the drainage hole Ianto, Jack, and Lt. Shepherd listen (and watch, when the view allows) in utter horror to the fire fight above. Lt. Shepherd scrambles up the ladder. Ianto grabs him. Tries to pull him down. "Don' t do it."

"Let go of me." Lt. Shepherd climbs the ladder.

In the shower room Anderson takes a bullet in his leg. His automatic blazing, he takes a bullet in the forearm. The chest. The shoulder. – Three marines on the mezzanine are hit and killed. - LT. Shepherd climbs out of the drainage pipe and comes up firing. He instantly takes a bullet through the visor, killing him instantly. Shepherd falls to his knees and pitches over, falling face first into the drainage hole where Shepherd's lifeless eyes come face to-face with Ianto, who nearly passes out, then looks away in horror.

S.E.A.L.S behind the columns return fire. They're hit, picked by one. - Marines Cox and McCoy fire a 50 Cal. Gun (as powerful as anti-aircraft or anti-tank round) through the column, killing Reigert and Boyer.

Saxon is scremig overtop of all of this with horror "HOLD YOUR FIRE HOLD YOUR FIRE ..."

Suddenly the-firing stops. Ianto and Jack freeze. Thinking fast, Jack rips the TAC Radio from Shepherd's helmet, takes his 9 MM pistol and machine gun, and his knife in its sheath, and climbs down. Ianto, indecisive at first, clambers down after Jack.

.

.

.

PIER 39 - MOBILE COMMAND TRAILER

An image transmitted from Anderson's helmet camera. Anderson has fallen, so this is at ground level. We see corpses and near corpses. Sanchez wipsers with horror "It's over."

An F.B.I. Technician shouts "We've still got movement. Numbers eleven and twelve. That's Ianto and... Jack."

Hartman slumps back against her chair "If Jack's still alive, it's not over."

.

.

.

ALCATRAZ - TUNNELS UNDER SHOWER ROOM

Jack and Ianto exit the drainage pipe. Ianto is panting, nearly hysterical. "We're never getting off this island."

..

.

.

PIER 39 - WAREHOUSE

Alice peers through a crowd of F.B.I. Techs huddled around video and audio monitors. She freezes, her hands covering to her mouth at the sound of Ianto over the TAC radio "... god Jesus we're gonna die."

Sanchez, agitated, exits the Command Trailer with Director Hartman. They huddle, speaking in hushed voices. Sanchez snarls "You told me I am on a "need to know" basis. Well goddamn it, I need to know. Who the fuck is Jack Harkness. Start talking, Director, or I swear I will go to the press."

A tense pause. Then Hartman sighs, and her voice travels back three decades ...

"J. Edgar Hoover is head of the F.B.I., some say the country. It's no secret the esteemed Mr. Hoover kept microfilm files on prominent Americans and Europeans. de Gaulle, British members of Parliament, even the Prime Minister. The man had dirt on everyone in the world."

_Ianto, slumped in a corner, watches Jack arm himself. He is a different person. Alive. Now in his element. pops the clip on Shepherd's g mil gun. Inspects it. Unsheathes the saw-toothed knife. Sheathes it. _

Hartman continues "The British sent over their best operative, Jack Harkness, to steal it."

_Jack grabs Shepherd's machine gun, pops the clip._

Hartman admits "Our agents caught Jack at the Canadian border but with no microfilm. It's never been found. So Hoover held him without trial. The British claimed they didn't know him."

Sanchez frowns "What about the daughter? why didn't Hoover use her as leverage?"

"He died in 1972. She wasn't born yet Today it's a different Bureau and no one wants to touch this."

Sanchez rears back with surprise "My god, you're not saying ..."

_Jack slides the clip back in the machine gun. Tests the action. obviously comfortable with firearms _

"Jack has been incarcerated without trial on American soil since 1962. He knows our most intimate secrets of the last half century. The alien landing at Roswell, the truth about the J.F.K. assassination" Hartman nods her head as she watches Sanchez gape. "Jack was an S.A.S. trained killer, one of MI-6's best operatives ever - Jack is one of the most dangerous men on earth."

.

.

.

Jack, armed and dangerous for the first time in 33 long years, faces Ianto. Brings his machine gun up. Ianto raises his -9 mil pistol in self-defence. "Don't shoot me please."

Jack was actually slinging it over his shoulder and pauses to stare at the man whose calm demeanour is spoiled by the slight shaking of the gun "For Christ's sake. I was not going to. Calm down. Breathe."

Jack trudges down the tunnel. Ianto follows him. "Wait. Where're you going?"

"Off this island." Jack replies over his shoulder "You mind?"

"Yes I mind. I mind very much."

From the TAC radio in Jack's hand comes Sanchez's voice "Ianto, Ianto, come in."

"You've got a phone call." Jack throws the TAC radio at Ianto's feet and trudges off. Ianto grabs the radio. "It's me sir."

"What is happening? Where's Jack?"

"He says he's leaving the island sir." Ianto rolls his eyes.

"Don't let him do that."

"He's got a gun, sir."

"What do you have, a FUCKING WATER PISTOL?" Sanchez screams "Get him back!"

Ianto hurries off after Jack.

.

.

..

ALCATRAZ - SHOWER ROOM

Commander Anderson and the S.E.A.L.s lie dead, their blood running over the tiles into the drainage grate. Saxon, Baxter walk amongst the corpses. Saxon sighs "I never wanted this. Jesus Christ."

Baxter agrees but adds "We knew it might happen, Sax."

"Maybe now they'll pay up" Darrow supplies.

Hendrix snorts "Maybe now they won't."

"Then maybe we'll execute a few hostages." Darrow counters.

One S.E.A.L. Dando, is still alive. He's gurgling blood. Staring up at Saxon. "You'll go to hell for this General."

Darrow barks to Pvt. Royce "Put a bullet in him."

Pvt. Royce, appalled, can't bring himself to do it.

"You heard him." Frye says calmly.

Cpt. Darrow pulls his sidearm and levels it. Saxon sees the movement "HOLSTER THAT SIDEARM. CAPTAIN DARROW"

Darrow lowers sidearm "Yes sir."

Royce kneels. Feels Dando's carotid artery. "He's dead anyway sir."

Saxon leans down. Stares into Dando's video feed. "You have a made a terrible mistake and more of our brothers have died in vain. Let's not repeat this."

The transmission goes dead.

Suddenly, from in drainage pipe, where Crisp bent over Shepherd's corpse he shouts to Saxon "General! This man's weapons and TAC radio are missing!"

Saxon swings to stare at the hole then around the room with a look of annoyance "Rodent problem, people. Let's flush the pipes."

Cox and McCoy go to the drainage pipe.

Saxon and his men exit the Main Cell House and fan out in teams across the island.

Crisp and Hendrix move toward the power plant (above the tunnel travelled by JACK and Ianto.)

.

.

..

.

TUNNELS UNDER ALCATRAZ

Ianto's still trailing after Jack. "Would you stop? Just stop. (JACK stops) I don't know what you did or why you were sent to jail, but there are a million people across that bay that might die... (Jack continues) Fuck this. Stop. Freeze."

Jack turns. Ianto has his gun trained on him. He's not the most convincing gun handler.

.

.

.

Crisp and Hendrix, walking toward the power plant, hear something. Beneath them, through a Ventilation Grate. VOICES. Hendrix whispers in TAC mike "Rodents located."

Hendrix and Crisp begin preparing a satchel o explosive.

.

.

.

Jack advances. Ianto snarls "F.B.I. Stop right there. I really mean it."

Jack stops moving and smiles "If you really mean it, take the safety off."

Ianto fiddles with the safety catch. With a swipe, Jack snatches the gun. They glare at each other. Then to Jack's surprise Ianto snorts, his mouth twitches at the corner and slowly he grins like it was funny. Jack finds himself grinning back as they giggle like loons.

Sanchez snarls over TAC radio "Ianto. Ianto, come in. Have you resolved this?"

"Now he has all the guns, sir..." Ianto replies sagely then clicks off the TAC radio. He sighs and asked Jack "You've got to help me. What do you want me to do, beg?"

"Save your breath and your dignity, if you have any. I am leaving. I am getting my daughter and getting the hell out of here." Jack walks off. Suddenly stops. The satchel of explosive has fallen at his feet. Jack turns, looks at Ianto. And they sprint back, the way they came.

A MONSTROUS EXPLOSION blows in the tunnel and knocks Jack and Ianto to their feet.

Cox and McCoy in the shower room attach a bundle of C-4 to a tank of gasoline and toss it down the drainage pipe. The gas bomb detonates, blowing a wall of flame through the tunnel. The fire is looking for an escape, hunting and burning everything in its path.

Down in the tunnel Jack and Ianto see the wall of flame ROARING toward them. Jack grabs Ianto. "Hold your breath."

They dive into a pool of stagnant water, submersing as the Wall of flame blows through the tunnel over their heads. Jack, then Ianto, drags himself out of the water. Jack turns and finds himself running his hands over the sodden Welshman who is clearly shaken as he clings to him "You OK? Come on. And keep your mouth shut. They can hear us"

Jack hurries off, Ianto on his tail.

Maybe holding his hand.

So what.

Dark down there!


	12. Chapter 12

12

ALCATRAZ - SUBTERRANEAN CIVIL WAR RUINS

The tunnel leads here, to the Civil war era dungeon. The tunnel's bricked up; brick and mortar circa 1855.

"Now what?" Ianto asks, teeth rattling as he holds Jack's hand and follows meekly.

Jack moves to the bricked-up wall. Feels around the mortar. Smiles. Removes a brick. another. Another. A whole clump of bricks falls, revealing hole "Came out right through there. (squeezes through the hole; mutters) 'Course I've gained a few since ..."

Ianto follows Jack through the hole. They emerge to a ledge which faces a pool of dank stagnant water . It's about 3 ft. deep. Jack points "Across that, then 50 yards to the morgue. (off Ianto's blank stare) You said that's where the fucking poison is, Ianto."

"I don't get it. You're going to help me?"

"No. I'm going to give you dancing lessons. What the fuck do you think?" Jack snorts, then looks down and notices the hand back in his. It's sort of endearing.

"You don't have to get all bent out of shape."

"What's bent out of shape, handsome, is the tunnel I was going through to freedom five minutes ago." Jack frowns "I am doing this for you. Remember?"

"All right, all right. Don't call me handsome, okay?" Ianto sighs. "I'm not anything special there … Gods. My own father hated the sight of me. My bloody girlfriend cheated on me and I am stuck in this hellhole with no chance."

Jack lets his head fall back as he asks in a sing-song voice "what did I do to deserve this? What God did I offend ..."

Ianto begins to wade into the pool.

"Stop." Jack barks and Ianto stops. Jack points "There. And there."

Ianto squints. The water slithers with Cottonmouths. Jack unpacks the quart of motor oil in spray bottle. "Cottonmouth snakes. They breathe through their skin. Oil clogs it. They hate the stuff."

Jack sprays the motor oil across the pool. The snakes scatter. The pool's now coated with an oil slick. Jack wades in. Ianto follows. The cottonmouths, repulsed by the oil, stay away. Ianto tries not to look at the snakes. They make it across.

"Something's a little off here: I'm the F.B.I. Agent, you're the convict, and you have all the guns" Ianto pouts and Jack slaps the .9 MM pistol into Ianto's hand then smiles "OK now Tiger?"

Jack wanders off. Ianto follows.

They arrive at a fork in the tunnel. Down the fork of the tunnel - is the Prison Mono-Rail System: a single rail suspended from the tunnel ceiling, upon which small carts are suspended.

"They go to the morgue?" Ianto asks softly and Jack nods. Moves to a steel runged ladder leading to a garbage chute against the wall. Ianto follows. Jack and Ianto emerge from the garbage chute. They hear voice in the next room. In the morgue Gamble and Starling are guarding the poison. Starling's walking around. Gamble's seated on a table smoking. The door bursts open. Jack stands in the doorway. Gamble dives away. Starling whirls, raising his M-16. Jack's had flashes. The knife flies the length of the room and buries in Starling's neck. Jack turns to Ianto and whispers "Never hesitate."

Gamble fires from his position around the corner. Jack and Ianto dive for cover behind a cabinet. Ianto fires from cover without looking, his gun raised over the cabinet. Jack, underneath the cabinet, fires at Gambles foot. Gamble, shot, hits the deck. Gamble unclips a grenade. Before he can pull the pin... Jack fires his clip until empty at the Air Conditioner Mount on the ceiling above Gamble. The mount gives; the enormous air conditioner falls, crushing Gamble. Gamble's grenade, still secured with the pin, rolls away. Ianto rises. Looks at Gamble under the air conditioner. Just his legs stick out. Ianto finally says "You didn't learn that in prison."

"No, and I used to be a lot quicker."

Ianto looks at Jack with open interest "I've got some questions for you but they can wait."

Ianto opens the corpse drawer revealing the V.X-. chem rounds (shaped like big tennis ball cans). Ianto carefully lifts out a chem round. Jack grabs one, accidentally knocking it against the drawer. Ianto whispers gently "Careful. The second you don't respect this, it kills you."

They set the V.X. chem rounds on the mortician's table. Ianto pulls out his equipment kit. Begins detaching the tops of the chem rounds. Ianto reaches inside a chem round and carefully pulls out... a strand of poison pearls: ping-pong ball sized glass bubbles filled with poison. Ianto whipsrs "I need a hand here. (JACK looks anxiously at the poison pearls.) Jack. Now."

Ianto hands the poison pearl strand to Jack. Jack holds it like a string of wind chimes. "What... exactly does this do to you?"

Ianto takes a deep breath and then to Jack's surprise he leans over the table and presses his lips to his, a soft, brief kiss before he answers calmly "Any epidermal exposure or inhalation and you'll know: A twinge at the small of your back as the poison seizes the nervous system. (hands over another poison pearl strand) Then loss of muscular function. Then you spit your guts out, it looks like a tub of spaghetti spilled on the floor, then your skin turns black..."

Jack stares uneasily at the pearl strands. "Sounds like my first marriage."

Ianto has the chem round's guidance systems exposed. Inside are tiny microchips. Ianto plucks the chip from each chem round and pockets it. Ianto whispers into tac radio "Pier 39 come in."

"Ianto? Where the hell have you been. Talk to me." Sanchez replies immediately, open fear in his voice.

"We're in the morgue. I'm removing the rocket's guidance system chips." Ianto then turns to explain to Jack "Without them the rockets will fly about 500 feet and splash down like a wounded duck."

Ianto moves on to the third and fourth chem rounds. Suddenly there's a BEEP. Ianto and Jack whirl. Gamble's Walkie-talkie is talking to them: Saxon is demanding "Gamble, Starling. Come in."

Jack and Ianto exchange a nervous look.

.

.

..

"Privates Gamble and Starling, come in." Saxon clicks off his walkie-talkie. Stands there a second, thinking. "The morgue."

Saxon and Baxter exit quickly.

.

.

.

.

Ianto goes faster; his hands are sweating, trembling. It's like he's lost his moxie. Ianto nearly drops a chem round. Jack recoils. "I thought you were cool under pressure."

"Shut up; you're making me nervous."

.

.

.

Saxon and his men race toward the morgue.

.

..

.

Ianto has dealt with eight chem rounds. There should be seven more, but there's not. Ianto counts them ...

Jack warns "They'll be on us in twenty seconds."

"Wait a minute. Fuck. Saxon stole fifteen chem rounds. There's only twelve here. Here. Quickly. Do these last four with me." Ianto asks and Jack raises the poison pearl strands from each of the remaining four chem rounds. Ianto quickly plucks the chips from the guidance systems.

.

.

.

.

Saxon and the marines converge on the morgue. Surround the door. They burst inside, guns trained. Cox, McCoy and arrow fire machine gun bursts at - Jack and Ianto sprinting across floor, bullets chewing the floor. They dive into the morgue incinerator chute, Ianto leaving the TAC radio behind they tumble out of the chute. Two mono-rail carts are hanging there. They exchange a look and climb into the first cart. Jack throws the cart's release lever. The cart glides down the mono-rail.

.

.

.

Saxon goes to the mortician's table. Sees the theft of the guidance chips. "Hendrix! Take Royce and Scarpetti!"

They dive into the incinerator chute after Jack and Ianto.

Hendrix, Scarpetti, and Royce tumble from the incinerator chute. Jack and Ianto are down the Mono-rail track. Hendrix gets in the second cart. Scarpetti gets in the third cart. Hendrix and Scarpetti pull the release levers. The Mono-rail carts rumble after Ianto and Jack. Hendrix shouts back to Royce: "CAPTAIN HENDRIX FOLLOW ON FOOT!"

The three carts fly down the mono-rail: Ianto and Jack are in Cart 1… 50 feet ahead of Scarpetti in Cart 2, who is 50 feet ahead of Hendrix in Cart 3. Cart 2 and 3 fire M-16s.

In Cart 1 Jack and Ianto duck as bullets ricochet around the tunnel walls. They pop up and return fire. In cart 2 – Scarpetti arms his over/under M-16 grenade launcher with a grenade and... Fires. The grenade porjectile shoots down the monorail tunnel.

Ianto and Jack duck as the grenade wings over their heads, continues down the tunnel and detonates against the tunnel wall. Their cart roars through smoke and debris left by grenade explosion. As it rounds a corner, Jack grabs a splintered timber and releases from the cart.

Cart 1, with IANTO alone continues down the mono-rail. Jack yanks down a 5 ft. long broken section of sewerage pipe and presses himself against the tunnel wall. Aa cart 2 rounds the corner... WHAM! Jack swings, hitting Scarpetti flush in the forehead, killing him and blowing him off the cart. Cart 2, without Scarpetti, continues down the mono-rail.

Jack waits.

As cart 3 rounds the corner Jack swings again But Hendrix is waiting for it. Hendrix grabs the swinging pipe and pulls Jack into cart 3! Hendrix and Jack start to tousle as Jack's sprawled on the floor of the cart. Hendrix levels his M-16. Jack whipsaws the legs under Hendrix, bowling him over, the M-16 falling away from the cart. Jack and Hendrix get to their feet.. They trade blow after blow as the Cart roars through the tunnel.

Ianto looks over his shoulder at Jack and Hendrix locked in mortal combat. He pulls the cart brake. Cart 1 begins slowing down. Cart 2 (Scarpettils) rams into it. Now Carts 1 and 2 are together. And on comes - cart 3 - Hendrix knocks Jack to the floor of the cart. Hendrix dives atop Jack, strangling him. Jack's head is bent over the front lip of the cart. Jack looks down the mono-rail track. To his horror he sees carts 1 and 2 slowing down.

Ianto realizes that his cart is going to ram Jack's outstretched head. He releases the brake, and Cart 1 picks up speed ... In cart 3 - Hendrix draws the knife. Hendrix raises the knife. With his last strength, Jack rolls away. Hendrix plunges the knife down, missing Jack, his momentum carrying his head and shoulders over the front lip of the cart.

Jack SCREAMS at Ianto. "BRAKE! ! !"

Ianto pulls the cart brake and - cart 3 SLAMS into cart 1 and 2 at 20 m.p.h., crushing Hendrix's head and torso between Carts 2 and 3. The collision knocks Jack off Cart 3, SLAMMING his head against the tunnel wall.

Jack falls unconscious to the tunnel floor.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Ianto's cart is shoved by the collision across a ditch of water in the tunnel floor. Ianto groggily gets to his feet. Jumps down from the cart. "Jack!"

In the midst of this Royce runs up. Sees Jack concussed, helpless. Royce draws his knife and kneels over Jack. He's going to cut his throat.

"Wait." Ianto pleads.

Royce lowers the knife. Looks across the ditch at Ianto. The ditch is 20 ft. wide and filled with dank, stagnant water and we've seen dank, stagnant water before.

"Pretty easy killing an unconscious man. How about trying me? Punk." Ianto yells nervously then after a beat he taunts "What're you waiting for? Limp dick."

"I am going to fuck you up something fierce. You rolled the wrong number, shithead. You crapped out." And Royce begins to wade into the ditch. And Ianto is looking at the water, waiting... Royce is waist deep now. Royce feels something. He winces. Looks down at five Cottonmouth Snakes, fangs wide and white, plunging into him. Royce screams. His knees buckle. He falls to his knees in the water. A Cottonmouth stuck to his neck... Royce SHRIEKS again ... And slides gently under the water.

"I rolled snake-eyes. Shithead." Ianto, hand over hand on the monorail, eases the cart across the stagnant ditch. Hops out. Jack gets unsteadily to his feet. The two exchange a look.

"Limp dick?" Jack grimaces.

Ianto shrugs as he replies "It's all I could think of."

They stumble off down the mono-rail tunnel. Jack mutters "I think I've got arthritis."

.

.

..

.

WHITE HOUSE

General Kramer, C.I.A. Director Amway, chief of Staff Hayden Sinclair and Security Advisor Louis Lindstrom are there as Sinclair says "The President arrives in three hours. His directive is to string Saxon along until the airstrike is operational."

"What's the word from Mojave, General?" Lindstrom asks.

A grimfaced Kramer replies "They're going as fast as they can. A corrugated aluminum hangar. "

.

.

.

U.S.A.F. TESTING FACILITY WAREHOUSE

Looks like a Formula One garage. Rock music blares. Eight guided missles (finned, 8 feet long) hand from hoists in various states of repair. U.S.A.F. Technicians hover over the missiles. In a corner Jim Fisk and Larry Giler consult. Fisk huffs "We're fucked, cap'n."

"Are we fucked with a pencil or are we fucked with a baseball bat." Giler asks.

"We're fucked with a telephone pole." Fisk snorts as he turns to the missiles "we can arm em with Willy Peter, no problem, but negatory pn smart bomb capability."

"What are you saying?"

"The pilots are gonna have to drop em manually. We're talkin, retro, baby. We're talkin' World War II." Fisk grins.

.

.

.

ALCATRAZ - BEHIND "CHINA ALLEY"

Jack and Ianto emerge from the mono-rail tunnel. The launcher on China Alley is in the background. Suddenly, from the loudspeaker above them Saxon yells "Attention Navy Seals, attention."

Jack and Ianto freeze as Ianto whispers "He thinks we're Seals."

The loudspeaker booms "Congratulations. You've taken some things of mine. I can't convince you to return them so I'll put on someone who can."

A pause. Then a male voice. Nervous. Quivering. "Hell... hello?"

.

.

.

ALCATRAZ - PRISON EXERCISE YARD

Larry Henderson, 48, stands at the end of the exercise yard in a lit area. Capt. Darrow has his .45 placed against Larry's left temple.

"Tell them your name and age." Saxon demands.

"My n...name is L... Larry Henderson. I'm forty-eight."

"Good Mr. Henderson, continue ..."

"I don't know who you are, but p… please, there's a gun " Larry swallows then contines

"... and they're going to oh god... (through tears) ... please don't kill me" Larry's quivering voice trails off.

Replaced by Saxon "Convinced? Mr. Henderson hopes so. You have two minutes."

Ianto turns to Jack. "I'll go."

"Wrong."

"What, you?" Ianto snorts.

"I'm not the chemical weapons expert." Jack counters.

"Good point. Okay here, take 'em." Ianto un-pockets the V.X. guidance chips. Hands them to Jack. Jack heaves them into the bushes. Ianto squeals "What are you doing?"

"Now they only have three rockets left."

"What about Mr. Henderson?"

"Saxon's a soldier, not a murderer." Jack says as he miles softly and starts to head off.

"Wait." Ianto begs.

Jack stops; turns "Find the rockets. If they're guarded, kill the men guarding them."

"I... I don't know if I can do this."

"There's only one way to find out. I'll try to give you time. And Ianto..." Jack tosses Ianto his Atropine Syringe "Don't be an idiot. Put that in your pocket."

Ianto goes to seak and jac slams their mouth sothgeter, the kiss both searching and hingry. Jack relases a stunned Ianto then Jack moves off into the night.

"Well thank-you, thank-you very much." Ianto creeps toward the China Alley rocket launcher muttering to himself "Wham bam think you man!"

Ianto moves under the grated, multi-level structure of china Alley. Looks up through the grate. The Rocket Launcher sits on the grate on the level above him.

.

.

.

Jack walks down the middle of the cell block toward the opening to the exercise yard. Darrow with his gun to Larry Henderson's head. Saxon paces in the background. Jack emerges from the cell block. Jack walks up to Saxon. The two stand there a moment, regarding each other.

"Gotta be kidding me. They send an old man." Darrow snorts.

Jack gives Darrow a hard-eyed glance. Saxon takes a lap around Jack, sizing him up. "I thought I'd been in the service a long time. Name and rank, soldier."

"Jack Harkness." Jack replies as he stares at Saxon "Royal Air Force. Captain."

"You're a long way from England, Captain Harkness"

"I feel strangely at home."

"How's that?" Saxon asks calmly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Do you have some unique knowledge of this prison facility, Captain Harkness?"

"Quite unique."

"How's that?"

Jack shrugs "I was a guest here."

Glances all around. Someone laughs. Everyone laughs.

.

.

.

CHINA ALLEY ROCKET LAUNCH STATION

Pvt. Cox mans the launcher. Suddenly a voice "Freeze." (Cox freezes) Drop the weapon and turn around. Slowly."

Ianto sounds more confident than he feels.

Pvt. Cox drops his weapon. Slowly turns. Ianto, one hand on his gun, the other on his tools, begins to unscrew the V.X. Chem Round Face-Plate. On the grated level above Ianto PVT. McCoy appears. Looking down, he sees Ianto and Cox. He cinches his repelling clip to the steel railing.

.

.

.

ALCATRAZ - PRISON YARD

"Well you're some kind of joker, Jack. Maybe you're a lunatic. Are you of sound mind, Jack?"

"I'm not threatening the lives of a million innocent people." Jack smiles back "You are."

Saxon's demeanour changes. Hard now. Tight. "Give me the guidance chips."

"I threw them in the bay."

"That was stupid of you." Saxon says with surprise.

Jack nods to hostage Henderson "Would you have shot him"

The marines look at Saxon, wondering the same thing.

.

.

.

.

CHINA ALLEY ROCKET LAUNCHING STATION

Ianto, still holding Cox at bay, pulls the V.X. chem round from the rocket. The going is slow. He begins to lift the Poison Pearl Strands from the chem round. His hand reaches to unclip the Guidance System Chip. Suddenly PVT. McCoy repels to the level behind Ianto. Ianto grabs the chip and dashes off, slamming through an old wooden door into the Civil War Ruins.

.

.

.

.

Jack and Saxon regard each other. The previous question dangles in the air: Would you have shot him? Saxon finally says "You seem like a bright man, Captain. Bright men understand necessity."

"Bright men also obey the law. 'Wherever law ends, terror begins.' John Locke." Jack replies.

"Oh? 'Where there is no law, there is no transgression.' The Bible. Romans, Chapter 4, Verse 15."

Jack nods then says "Article 7, American Constitution? "Treason against the United States shall consist of... "

Saxon snarls "The American Constitution was written by traitors, Captain. Traitors against a government founded on injustice and tyranny and stupidity. (beat) I see little difference in my motivation"

.

.

.

Ianto, inside the Civil War ruins, levels his gun at the door. The chip is in his free hand. The door creaks open.

.

.

"Do you, Captain?" Saxon demands.

Suddenly GUNSHOTS. Coming from China Alley. Saxon and men whirl around, startled. Saxon barks "Frye, Crisp, go!"

..

.

.

.

Ianto wildly discharges his gun until CLICK, the clip is spent. Cox and McCoy step through the doorway. Ianto shoves the guidance chip in his mouth. McCoy growls "Swallow that and I swear on my Aunt Myrtle's grave I'll cut your belly open and pull it out."

McCoy and Cox spring at Ianto. McCoy whips the butt end of his gun against Ianto's head. Ianto crumples, unconscious. McCoy jams his fingers in Ianto's mouth. "He bit the fuckin' thing. It's shot."

.

.

.

MAIN CELL HOUSE - CELL BLOCK 'D"

Ianto squints through painful eyes, gaining consciousness. he looks around, taking stock of the start cell on 'D" block. It's morning. Daylight. Gets to his feet. Goes to the bars: "Jack. (no response) Jack?"

"It's about time." Comes a reply.

"Where are you?"

In a cell on the tier above Ianto Jack sits on a bed. "Above you."

Jack's mattress has been ripped into long strips. Jack is braiding the strips into a long rope. The rope is quite finely constructed. Jack's been at this several hours.

Ianto looks around the cell "This is tiny."

"Five feet by seven. Try living in one for a year. What happened?" Jack asks.

"I only got one chem round. There are two left. I fucked up." Ianto sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

14

"Jack? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, they are gentlemen at least Saxon seems to be" Jack replied "I am going to be OK. How about you?"

"Well … they rang my bell a bit but… my sister hits harder to be honest. Ah … Jack? What the hell got you into this mess? Mine is a tall dark bitch. You? What is your beef with the Bureau, anyway C'mon. Tell me."

"Let's say our countries had a little dispute. They both knowingly shafted me."

"How?"

"Familiar with the name Hoover, Ianto? I don't mean a vacuum cleaner ..." Ianto listens intently.

.

.

.

.

LONG BEACH AIR FORCE BASE HANGAR

Technicians are frantically installing Willy Peter Incendiary Bombs under the wings of an F-16.

General Peterson and Captain Giler brief four F-16 top gun pilots "The target. Alcatraz Island. This is not a precision strike. The entire island is to be blanketed."

"Sir, we hit that Island with Willy Peter and it's going to look like Iwo Jima. No one can survive it." A pilot said with horror.

Peterson nods grimly "That's why this is a volunteer mission, Captain. If any of you have doubts you can carry it out, speak up."

The pilots look at each other. Silence.

"Captain Giler?" Peterson asks.

"We jerry-rigged a release lever. You'll find it on the left side of the cockpit. It's got two positions: safety and release. Throw it on release, the bomb drops in five seconds. Change your mind, throw it back on safety. Any questions?"

.

.

.

ALCATRAZ - IANTO'S CELL

Ianto stares blankly into space "Jesus. (thinks) Why didn't you just tell Hoover and the bureau where the microfilm was? Make a trade?"

"Some trade." Jack sighs " They'd get the microfilm and I'd get a bullet in the head."

"I see your point. Something's been on my mind. About your escape."

"What?" Jack rises. Lifts the bed. Pulls off the bed's heavy rolling caster. Knots the caster onto one end of the braided rope.

Ianto ponders "You went down the shower drain, through the tunnels to the power plant, under the steam engine and out through the intake pipe - that much I've got ' But... how'd you get out of your cell?"

Jack leans out his cell and tosses the rolling caster down the cell block. The braided rope, tied to it, plays out to it's full length.

Iantocontinues to talk unaware that his partner is already acting "I only ask because, in our current situation, it might be useful information ..."

The result: the braided rope lies across the cell block floor, the rolling caster tied to it. Jack holds the other end of the rope through the bars of his cell. "Trade secret, I'll tell you this: it was easier than getting in."

Jack fiercely yanks the rope toward him. The heavy rolling caster jerks from the floor. The caster, pulling the rope, flies past Jack's cell - shooting in an arc around the corner of the cell block, still pulling the rope, where - the caster-pulled rope catches the Cell Release Lever against the wall. The rope coils, WRAP WRAP WHAP, around the release lever handle. Jack tugs the rope taut like he's just snagged a fish. Then he pulls slowly and delicately. The cell door release lever pulls down and –Jack's cell door (and all the doors on that tier) open at once.

And Jack smiles.

Ianto hears the doors opening above him. "Hey! Hey what's happening? (no response) Jack. Jack?"

Suddenly Ianto's cell door opens. Ianto exits the cell. Jack stands there. "You're on your own, kid. Your gear's over there."

Jack motions to a heap of their gear (clothes, weapons, flares) in the corner of the cell tier. Ianto grabs his guns and gear and follows after Jack.

.

.

.

ALCATRAZ - INFIRMARY COMMAND CENTER

Saxon sits behind the desk. Baxter, Frye, Darrow, Hendrix in front of him. Silence. Saxon stares at his phone. The tension is palpable. Saxon barks "Time."

Baxter consults his watch "Fifteen minutes Sax"

"We have two operational rockets left, General. One on the lower lighthouse, one on the rooftop, ready for fire. Frye remarks but gets no response "General."

"I heard you Captain."

Darrow asks "Prepare for launch General? General?"

"Not yet."

"General Saxon, noon is approaching." Frye frowns as he glances at the others.

"I'm aware of the time, Captain." Saxon glares at Frye, then at the phone. Frye and Darrow .exchange a look ... "

.

.

..

WHITE HOUSE - OVAL OFFICE

The clock on the wall reads 13 minutes to go. General Kramer, Security Advisor Louis Lindstrom, and C.I.A. Director Milton Amway. Lindstrom asks "When was the last communication from our men on Alcatraz?"

Krammer replies "Seven hours ago."

The Naval Attaché enters excitedly. "General, the white phosphorous attack is operational."

General Kramer grabs the phone. "Get me the President."

.

.

.

.

ALCATRAZ - PARADE GROUND

Jack emerges from the parade ground ruins and moves down the embankment toward the water. Ianto stays above. Ianto calls out "Jack."

Jack stops.

Ianto adds "What happened - the injustice done to you - doesn't mean you can walk away from this. A million people across that Bay will die."

"Only one of them I care about."

"You were once a different man." Ianto scolds "I see a better man in you."

"You don't know what kind of man I was."

"You were a civil servant. Sworn to do your duty. Just like me" Ianto replies.

Jack begins climbing down to the waterline.

.

.

.

ALCATRAZ - INFIRMARY COMMAND CENTER

Saxon, with Baxter, Hendrix, Frye, Darrow and Crisp. The atmosphere is now so fucking thick you can cut it. Darrow barks "leven fifty-seven, General. Three minutes to go."

Saxon says confidently "They're going to call."

"They are not going to call General." Frye argues openly now.

"I... I don't understand this." Saxon is clearly confused now.

"I understand it." Darrow snorts "They're calling our bluff. We have two operational rockets left. We have to stick one of those rockets in their ear, General."

Saxon blinks "Atom?"

Baxter shrugs "I...I don't know Sax."

"Seventy thousand people... I didn't... i didn't ever..." Saxon is faltering.

Fray demands "You didn't ever what? (no response) You didn't ever what, General? (gets in Saxon's face) General, forty-eight hours ago I was in a cushy job at Pendleton. As of this moment I am subject to prosecution for treason and murder. Do you know what that means. It means the electric chair. For all of us."

Baxter nods "He's right Sax. Authorize the launch or it's over."

All eyes on Saxon now.

Darrow leans forward "Authorize the launch, General."

Saxon nods.


	15. Chapter 15

15

ALCATRAZ - ROOFTOP OF MAIN CELL HOUSE

Capt. Frye and Sgt. Crisp approach the rocket launcher across the roof of the main cell house.

.

.

.

ALCATRAZ - PARADE GROUND

Jack is wading into the water now.

"You'll never make it." Ianto calls to him.

Jack yells back "I once swam the English Channel, but you're entitled to your, opinion."

Ianto, disgusted, turns and heads back, grumbling. "Fine. I'll fuckin, do it myself."

Jack keeps wadig for a few more feet then auses and cuses as something deep down stirs in the back of his mind.

.

.

..

EXT. ROOFTOP OF MAIN CELL HOUSE

Capt. Frye and Sgt. Crisp on the roof, ready the rocket launcher. Saxon's voice comes over Frye's walkie-talkie: "Launch coordinates 675 dash 439."

Frye grins as he answers "Aye aye General: coordinates 675 dash Awaiting launch command."

.

.

.

Saxon stares at a gridded may pf the bay. Over the Walkie-talkie comes Frye's voice "General, your command."

Saxon closes his eyes "Fire."

.

.

.

Frye presses the ignition switch.

The Rocket's tail fires. It roars off the launcher. Toward Oakland.

.

.

.

EXT. ALCATRAZ - PARADE GROUND

Jack looks up as he watches the V.X. Rocket rosring over his head toward civilian population. "My god."

Jack looks up at Ianto who stands above on the embankment. "That change things?"

.

.

.

.

. RADAR TECHNICIAN stares at the Radar Screen. "They fired a rocket. It's headed east."

Everyone stares at the radar screen. A hush.

"East." Sanchez says softly "But that's... Oakland. (dawns on him) My god. The football game."

.

.

.

. EXT. ALCATRAZ - PARADE GROUND

Jack comes back up the embankment. Faces Ianto-with grim resolve:

"Partners?" Ianto hold out his hand and Jack nods.

"Partners."

The two men clasp hands.

.

.

OAKLAND COLISEUM – NOON ... FOOTBALL FANS scream as The Oakland Raiders sprint onto the field. Above, unbeknownst to anyone - The V.X. Rocket arcs over Oakland .

.

.

.

Saxon, Baxter, and Darrow stare at the transmission from the rocket's optic camera. On the video monitor they first see clear sky. The rocket reaches its apex. Blue sky is now replaced by The Oakland Coliseum directly below. We descend on 60,000 people. Saxon watches the video monitor nervously. His jaws twitch. He looks at the Rocket Guidance Control Computer. He looks at the video monitor. He can't take it. Saxon lunges for the Rocket Guidance Control Computer. Darrow tries to restrain him, but - Saxon punches in new coordinates -227M 227M EXT.

The V.X. Rocket's Guidance Control suddenly BLINKS RED. the rocket veers off on a new vector. Heading now toward San Francisco Bay.

.

..

.

SAN FRANCISCO BAY

A CHARTER FISHING BOAT bobs in the bay. Four guys are fishing. Relaxing. Drinking beers. one guy looks up. Sees something. "What the hell... ?"

The V.X. rocket screams down. at 500 ft. altitude it DETONATES. Showering a cloud of V.X. poison onto the bay. The fishermen stand there, stunned as droplets of V.X. Poison fall upon them. It's like a grey drizzle. The Fishermen exchange looks. Hold out their hands, catching "rain drops". One of them spasm. Another. The others. Skin turns black. Blood runs from pores.

.

.

.

Frye and Crisp stare across the Bay in disbelief.

"I don't believe it. He pulled the plug." Frye, disgusted, races down the Stairs.

Frye stalks into the infirmary. Jack and Ianto come around the corner and steal inside the infirmary. INT. .

.

.

.

Chief of Staff Hayden Sinclair stands before the desk of the President of the United States. "They need a decision Mr. President."

The President (who we don't see) gazes into the East Garden.

The President hits his INTERCOM to the room where his cabinet is gathered. " These past few hours have been the longest, darkest of my life. This is when you wish the buck did not stop here. (beat) A balance between two tragedies. On one hand the fate of a million civilians. On the other, Saxon. That we have ignored or abandoned or marginalized a great soldier like Saxon and that American boys have paid the price of that neglect in blood, is equally real, and equally tragic."

Sinclair says softly "The glass is half full not half empty, sir. No civilian casualties so far."

"I don't believe in half full or half empty, Sinclair." The President barks "There are chemical weapons and there are civilians. And there are men on Alcatraz who've proved they're willing to use the one on the other. (beat) We are at war with terror. Fighting a war means casualties. This is the worst call I've ever had to make. (takes the phone) Air strike approved."

.

.

..

Sanchez, Hartman, Alice, silent around speakerphone.

.

.

.

The F-16s ROAR down the runway, lifting into the sky.

.

.

.

Jack and Ianto move silently down the corridor. They pass the heavy steel door of the Marine Command Centre. It's ajar. Voices emanate within. Ianto and Jack move inside the adjacent room. Jack finds himself looking back to check where Ianto is, reaching out to take his hand as he leads him.

There' 16 inch slit in the wall. They position themselves on either side, watching and eavesdropping on the drama unfolding within. Frye, Darrow and Baxter are all staring at Saxon.

"You're gutless. I knew it." Frye snarls.

Darrow agrees "The problem is now they know it."

Saxon replies with obvious anger "Careful son. I'd maintain discipline if I were you."

Darrow draws his .45, levels it at Saxon. "I'm relieving you of your command General. Captain Frye?"

"I'm in." Frye nods. "Major?"

Major Baxter looks from Darrow to Saxon.

"Tom?" Saxon asks.

"It's over Sax." Baxter sighs then replies to Darrow "I'm in."

Saxon blinks. He can't believe this. "Tom, I warn you."

"Stand down, General." Baxter yells.

"I'm giving you a direct order." Saxon barks.

Baxter draws his .45 "I'm not accepting it."

Ianto and Jack exchange a tense look. Jack aims his gun through the slit ... Saxon draws his .45 but Baxter fires first, hitting Saxon squarely in the chest. Jack fires through the slit, killing Baxter as -Saxon , gunshot, reels toward the steel door behind him. He wrenches it open and lunges outside into the corridor.

In the corridor Jack fires into the command centre, sending Frye and Darrow diving for cover. IantoO grabs the semi-conscious Saxon and drags him down the corridor.

Ianto drags Saxon inside the infirmary washroom. Saxon collapses against the wall. His blood runs across the tiled floor. Jack takes a defensive position in the washroom's doorway.

Darrow and Frye attack through the infirmary's maze of rooms, taking cover where they can, squeezing off rounds. Jack fires at Darrow and Frye from the doorway while Ianto kneels over Saxon. Saxon is dying and knows it. He stares at Ianto through glassy eyes. "My god what have I done ..."

"It's not too late, General." Ianto begs "Tell me where the last chem round is."

Saxon gasps for air "Lower lighthouse ..."

Saxon dies.

Jack and Ianto turn from Saxon to each other. Jack says gently "Do your job, Tiger. - I'll try to hold 'em off."

Ianto seizes his face in his hands and kisses him, hard and determined then draws back as Jack gasps for air.

Energy renewed, he nod and turns back to the doorway to cover Ianto's escape.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Jack blasts away at Frye and Darrow, allowing Ianto to sprint for the exit toward the lower lighthouse. As Frye holds down Jack with fire, Darrow sprints for the opposite exit. Frye, firing while retreating, moves back inside the Command Centre.

Ianto exits and sprints toward the lower lighthouse.

Crisp smokes a cigarette next to launcher. Ianto enters, gun raised. Crisp spins, drawing his .45.

"Don't ..." Ianto pleads but is forced to shoot Crisp. Crisp falls dead.

Jack advances toward the command centre's door. Suddenly the heavy steel door creaks open and - a satchel explosive flings out, sliding across the corridor floor toward Jack. Jack turns and sprints away. Frye bolts from the room, s printing the other way. Jack dives away as the satchel detonates, imploding the corridor walls, collapsing the ceiling. Jack's engulfed in two tons of plaster and crumbled cinder block.

.

.

.

LOWER LIGHTHOUSE

Ianto's detached the V.X. Chem Round from the rocket. He's about ready to pull out the poison pearls when.. Darrow barges in. Ianto, chem round in hand, moves behind the stairway and scaffolding in the room's middle.

Frye, at the Guidance Control Computer speaks into the walkie talkie. "Crisp, Darrow, come in... (thinks; clicks walkie talkie to new channel) Cox, McCoy, get your asses up here!"

.

.

.

WHARF WATCH TOWER

Pvts. Cox and McCoy, standing watch, leave the watch tower and hurry toward the infirmary and lower lighthouse.

Darrow moves one way, Ianto the other. Ianto holds the chem round in front of him.

"Give that to me." Darrow demands.

"You shoot me, I'll drop this and we're both dead. One of these pearls will kill everything within 200 feet. You know how this shit works?" Ianto snarls.

Darrow drops his gun. Pulls out a Titanium Bladed Knife. "You know how this shit works?"

Darrow advances on Ianto. The only route to Ianto is between the rocket and the window. Darrow continues advancing, Ianto eyes the launcher's Ignition Switch. As Darrow passes between the window and the launcher ... Ianto asks "You know the Elton John song, "Rocket Man"?"

"I hate it." Darrow lunges.

Ianto stabs the Ignition Switch. The VX Rocket lift off, hitting Darrow square in the chest.

The VX Rocket blows Darrow through the window and wings off, clearing the cliffs. Darrow falls from the rocket – Ianto snarls "Well it happens to be my favorite fuckin, song!"

Darrow plummets down onto the Parade Ground, impaling himself on a steel fence spike. The VX Rocket swerves madly across the bay.

.

.

.

PIER 39 COMMAND CENTRE - MOBILE WAR ROOM

"Second rocket's away, sir." The Radar Technician says with a confused look "It went in the Bay sir."

.

.

.

Ianto's alone now with the last V.X. Chem Round. He pulls out the Strand of Poinson Pearls. Suddenly an axe blade comes through the door. Frye chops at the door lock with a Fire Axe. Ianto looks around frantically. Only one place to go.

Up.

Ianto scrambles up the interior metal stairs. He emerges on the roof. Sets down the chem round. Pulls out the Poison Pearl Strands, his hand shaking. With the other hand, he unclips the Rocket Guidance Chip. The copper strands holding the pearls are corroded.

A strand Breaks.

Four Pearls fall.

Ianto catches three. The Fourth drops, hitting his shoe. It rolls along the rooftop. Ianto sets aside the other pearls and dives, grabbing the stray pearl an inch from the roof's edge. Suddenly the huge lighthouse window behind Ianto explodes, showering Ianto with glass.

On the adjacent rooftop Pvt. McCoy, wielding a smoking .60 Cal Machine Gun. McCoy fires a wicked, long, sustained burst, emptying his entire ammunition belt. The lighthouse searchlight Fresnel blows to shreds. Ianto rolls away, glass shards raining down on him, cutting him … He's a sitting duck.

McCoy casts aside the .60 Cal and un-shoulders a sniper rifle. Draws a bead on Ianto again. Ianto, bleeding, terrified, cowers, awaiting death.

A silhouette appears behind McCoy.

It's Jack, dirty and bloodied. McCoy spins. Jack bats the rifle aside, knees McCoy in the solar plexus, grips McCoy's Neck - SNAP! -and Hurls him off the roof. McCoy falls 5 floors. Ianto gives Jack a thankful glance. And hears thr doro burst open below.

.

..

.

Frye roars inside. Looks around. Starts up the stairs.

Frye barges onto the roof. Sees the dismantled Chem Round. Ianto's at the edge of the roof looking down. Fraye yells "Give me the guidance chip."

Frye raises his M-16 as Ianto jumps. Lands hard on the ground below and sprints off.

Ianto sprints toward the New Industries Building.

Frye fires from the roof. M-16 Rounds kick up dirt around Ianto. Frye curses and head back down the stairs. Frye exits and sprints after Ianto.

Jack comesdown the stairs. Suddenly PVT. Cox looms on the stairs below. Faces off with Jack. Cox draw his knife and lunges. Jack catches Cox' wrist. Cox, with his free hand, hits Jack.

Hard.

Jack recoils. Counter punches. On comes Cox. He's huge and menacing. He hits Jack again. Again. Again. Cox has Jack backed up to the stairwell.

Ianto, frantic, sprints across the floor, splashing through puddles. He loses his footing. falls and slides across the floor, clutching the guidance chip and pearl. He gets to his feet. Limps behind some rusty machinery.

Frye enters. Sees ripples in the puddles left by Ianto. Frye creeps across the floor. Following the ripples.

.

.

.

Jack's nearly through. Backed up against the railing. Cox comes in again. WHAM WHAM. JACK spits blood and teeth. Jack moves a hand to his pocket. As Cox comes in for the death blow -Jack pulls the Motor Oil from his picket and sprays it in Cox's eyes. The big man is dazed, blinded. Jack steps aside and rams Cox over the railing.

Cox falls to his death on the floor below. JACK looks down at him "Snakes hate the stuff."

.

..

Frye creeps close to Ianto's hiding place. Ianto lunges from behind the machinery, jamming his fingers into Frye's mouth and ramming home the Poison Pearl. IANTO HAMMERS his fist into Fryels JAW. We hear the glass breaking in Frye's mouth. Frye's eyes widen.

GREY SMOKE SPEWS FROM HIS MOUTH AND NOSTRILS.

His eyes bulge.

Ianto tries to step away. Frye bear hugs him, pressing his face close. Frye open his mouth, spewing forth a Cloud of Poison in Ianto's face.

"You're comin, with me."


	17. Chapter 17

17

Ianto shoves Frye away. Frye drops, his body quivering. Blood pours form his ears and nose. Frye spasms in a sickening dance of death.

Ianto reels away.

Coughing. Dizzy, he falls to his knees. He's gassed and knows it. Desperately, he rips at his Pant leg. A syringe taped to his calf.

ATROPINE.

He pulls it free and hesitates. A beat, then - He PLUNGES the long needle into his chest. Into his heart. Depresses the plunger.

.

.

.

.

The F-169, flying north along the California Coastline, banks right and dive down onto San Francisco Bay.

.

.

.

Ianto's world slows down.

Is he dying?

He sees images in SLOW MOTION…

Him and Lisa together … his parents … moments from his childhood...

Slowly Ianto's breathing normalizes.

He gazes up at the dawning sky.

Sees something shimmering in the distance.

Through the HEAT WAVES ...

THE SQUADRON OF F-16s

.

.

.

.

PIER 39 COMMAND CENTRE

Sanchez, Director Hartman, and the F.B.I. Techs watch from the window as -THE F-16s wing across the Bay toward Alcatraz. Sanchez whispers "May god have mercy on their souls."

Alice's face is buried in her hands, then she reaches for her son and he burrows into her chest as she sobs "You can't do this, you can't let this happen."

.

.

.

.

Ianto exits and kneels, reaching for his other pant leg. Pulls out his GREEN FLARES. He cracks the flares and fires them up.

.

.

The F-16s fly under the span of bridge, just 50 feet off the water, shooting up a plume of water.

.

.

Ianto in slow motion, waves the flares.

.

.

.

The Lead F-16 Pilot speaks on this air-to-air mike. "Arm up."

.

.

Alice watches the approach of the F-16s on Alcatraz in horror. Every second is excruciating.

F.B.I. Tec calls out "Ten seconds to the drop zone. And now counting eight, seven, six ... "

.

.

.

A hilltop on the Marin side of the Golden Gate Bridge. Has two spotters watching the action through Spotting Scopes. Spotter 1 watches the F-16s. Spotter 2, watching Alcatraz, nearly jumps out of his skin "Green smoke! It's... IANTO!"

A radio operator fires a message to command.

Sanchez screams "Abort. Abort immediately."

On come the F-16s, ROARING over Alcatraz. They're almost on top of Ianto now. It's too late. It's all over.

"ABORT, RED THUNDER, ABORT!"

The Pilot says into his mic "Abort. Abort."

The lead F-16 Pilot safeties the bomb release lever.

The Rear F-16 Pilot is wrestling with his release lever. It's stuck. He can't "safety" it. "Sir, something's wrong. I can't disengage... !"

"Then peel off..."

The four F-16s veer away from the island. But for the Rear Jet, the order came too late ... releases its Willy Peter canisters. They plummet to the island.

The Willy Peter Canisters land, detonating on impact in a monstrous infernal Explosion. The awesome concussion knocks Ianto off the New Industries Building pier into the bay.

Ianto, concussed in the water, tries to keep consciousness. He can't. He sinks.

Another form appears above him. It's Jack, swimming for Ianto. Jack gets under his arms and pulls him up.

Jack drags Ianto ashore.

.

.

.

Sanchez, Director Hartman and the F.B.I. Techs stare out the window at Alcatraz, enshrouded in plumes of smoke. Total silence. Only Alice, weeping quietly in the corner. Sanchez puts his arm around her. Ushers her away. Suddenly a voice crackles "Pier 39 come in. Pier 39 ..."

Everyone freezes as Ianto's voice comes through. My god he's alive. Director Hartman grabs the mike. "Ianto, this is Director Hartman. Are the hostages alive?"

"Every one of em Ma'am"

"What about Jack?"

.

.

.

Ianto stares at Jack, letting the question dangle.

"_Ianto. Is Jack-alive?"_

A pause. The question still dangling there.

Then: Ianto takes a deep breath and says "Just come and get me, Ma'am."

Silence as Jack keeps eye contact with the man he just saved.

"I'm tired." Ianto finally says, more to him than the audience.

"Name your vacation spot, Ianto." Sanchez barks "The Bureau will pay for it."

Ianto hangs up. The two men regard each other. "Jack, uhm, Jack I have something to tell you. You know that pardon contract you signed?"

"Hartman ripped it up, right?"

"You knew?" Ianto gapes "All this time?"

"I'm not a fool, Tiger."

"All I know is that whatever you did, you don't deserve to go back." Ianto sighs softly.

"Ianto. You know the meaning of your name?"

"Gift of God or God is Gracious" Ianto nods.

Jack smiles. Ianto smiles back.

There is an immediate tacit understanding.

Jack the whispers "And if you turn around I'll tell you a secret. One involving God's gifts."

Ianto, confused by this, gives Jack a look. Slowly turns around.

.

.

.

.

Ianto is standing on the dock. Sanchez comes down the gangplank. "You surprised me, kid. Never thought you could do it."

"Neither did I sir."

F.B.I. Director Hartman demands rudely "Where's Jack?"

Vaporized" Ianto lies easily "Blown out to sea. He saved my life, Ma'am."

Is Sanchez going to accept this? Yes (smiles; acknowledges) "Poor son-of-a-bitch."

An F.B.I. Agent calls out "Sir, the White House calling. It's the President."

F.B.I. Director Hartman yells "I'll take it."

Hartman elbows past Ianto and Sanchez.

The F.B.I. Agent sputters "Ma'am uhm, actually it's for Ianto."

Hartman glares at Ianto, who takes the phone. "Ianto Jones, Mr. President."

"_I am in your debt, Ianto, the country is in your debt. You're a hero, son._

"Thank you, Mr. President. The man you should be thanking is Jack Harkness"

"_So I've been informed. Would you put the F.B.I. Director on please?"_

"Director Hartman." Ianto hands the phone to Hartman. Hartman looks at the phone.

Slowly takes it. "I can explain all of this, sir ..."

"_I don't want your explanation, Hartman. I want your resignation." _

Hartman grimaces. Ianto, smiling to himself, turns away. .

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

.

.

.

.

A jeep motors up the Freeway. Passing a sign:VANCOUVER 30 MILES.

.

.

_Jack's voice can be heard softly whispering in Ianto's ear, his eyes closed as he listens on the rooftop of Alcatraz "St. Michael's Church, Fort Walton, Kansas. Front pew. Right leg. Hollow."_

.

.

A Jeep is driving across the desert. Jack and Alice. Alice driving. Father smiles. Daughter smiles back.

..

.

.

A ROAD IN FORT WALTON, KANSAS

A beat-up Porsche Speedster exits a Baptist Church. Alice is driving again. Ianto next to Jack in the back. Jack opens a worn plastic canister. Spools out a reel of microfilm.

"Would you please tell me what this is all about... ?" Alice calls over her shoulder as she roars along, her son in the front passenger seat whooping with glee as he lifts his arms up.

"You want to know who really killed President Kennedy, honey...?" Jack asks only to be cut off as Ianto lunges for him and they kiss passionately as Stephen laughs and whoops some more.

THE END


End file.
